


AU-Tale

by Under_taker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Dreemur Reborn, AU, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Glitchtale, Alternate Universe - Overtale, Alternate Universe - True Preset, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - ZombieTale, Anime style, Anti-Hero, Character Death, Child Death, Confusion, Fights, Fourth Wall, Houseplant Flowey, Monster Frisk, Other, Past Violence, Revenge, Sharing a Body, Story begins at chapter 3, Threats of Violence, Violence, Young Frisk, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: The multiverse is very fragile. It is like a plant. Constantly growing. However every plant, no matter how beautiful, no matter how well it is treated, has a weed. Some weeds are just weeds, while others harm the growing plant. Whenever there has been one, there was always something to stop the weed or get rid of it. But the multiverse is full of surprises, and just one universe similar enough to the next can create a chain reaction of a thousand new one. But they are also like a dominos placed next to each other, push one and the rest will fall.Originally called: Multiverse Protectors' assistants





	1. Chapter 1

…

…

…

 

…What?

 

…

…

…

 

Where am I?…

 

…

…

…

 

I feel… odd…

 

…

…

…

 

What’s happening?

 

…

…-hat if there was an underfell au of unders-…

…

 

Wait…

 

What?…

 

…

…

…

 

I slowly but forcedly opened my eyes. Whiteness meeting my vision.

 

…

…What about an au where Frisk fell in the core like Gaster?…

…

 

What?

 

I slowly pushed myself up letting out a low moan as I pushed my body up, which felt as if it weighed as much as an anvil. I fell to the ground with a low grunt of exhaustion, pain and frustration.

 

…

…What about an au where Frisk meets Steven Universe?…

…

 

…Who?…

 

…

…

…

 

I slowly repeated my earlier attempted at standing, succeeding in my attempt. I stood on my two feet shaking, eyes squeezed shut, having trouble keeping my balance. As if there was a pair of hands cruelly pushing on my shoulders.

 

…

…What if Frisk and Chara were siblings?…

…

 

…Who and who know?…

 

…

…

…

 

I slowly opened my eyes once again, widening almost immediately afterwards.

 

Everything was WHITE! So much white it made my eyes hurt a bit. There was a blinding light zapping from one place and another second or so.

 

I shakily took a step back taking a deep breath, feeling something enter my lungs, but it didn’t feel like air should’ve.

 

How did I get here? What happened… what are these things?

 

I sprinted towards something that looked like a window and watched to see someone with a curtain of brown (Red?) hair, wearing a blue, purple striped t-shirt (Jumper?) with a pair of blue shorts. They looked so gender neutral I couldn’t tell their whether they were a boy or a girl. There were no shoes or socks on their feet and their hair was messy, light shadows around their squinted eyes. They walked through a kitchen and looked at two boxes. One read ‘Spider-O’s’ and another read ‘Nicey cereal’.

 

They looked at both of them seemingly weighing their options. After a moment they grabbed the box which read ‘Spider-O’s’ and walked to the table setting it down and walking towards a cupboard.

 

I blinked and continued to watch until a bright light shined in the corner of my left eye. I squeezed it shut and turned away with a wince. As soon as I could see the light died down I turned around and saw another window.

 

That wasn’t they're a minute ago…

 

I confusedly narrowed my eyes and walked forward. I looked in the mirror and saw the same child contemplating their choice between ‘Spider-O’s’ and ‘Nicey cereal’.

 

What the?

 

I turned towards the last window and saw the kid was pouring milk into a bowl that had some sort of black squares. Upon closer exception, they appeared to have four small bumps on both sides.

 

What?

 

I turned towards the window I was currently standing at and looked in, seeing the child reaching for the Spider-O’s-… wait… No, they’re not… They grabbed the Nicey cereal and set it on the table.

 

What?!

 

I stepped back, then felt my back hit something, along with something long push into it. I hastily turned around to see another being. He wore a jacket that was brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on said shirt, attached to his chest. He wore a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped tops) on it. His trousers have the same colour scheme as his sleeves. Upon the trousers he wears light brown shorts. He wore sport shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves and a blue jacket tied around his waist. On his back, laid a giant paintbrush. The feature that stood out the most upon seeing his face had to be, not only the black ink of his left cheek, his eyes, Blue eye on the right and yellow star on the left (however, his eyes changed colour and shape every time he blinks)

 

The being stared at him with awe and wonder, his eyes practically glowing. “WOW!”

 

The loud voice made me jump back with a yelp. He quickly grabbed my arm and held it in front of me, examining it. “This is SO cool! I’ve never had an au version of myself!” He exclaimed looking at me. He froze for a second and threw up black ink on the ground. At least I think that’s the ground… And I hope that’s just black ink…

 

 

He turned back to me his eyes glowing once more. “What’s your name!” He shouted, not even focusing on the fact he just threw up some kind of black ink… better be ink, please let it be ink, I don’t wanna be dealing with a psychopath… wait… wouldn’t he still be a psychopath even if that’s just ink? “Well?”

 

“Um…” I said, hearing my voice clearly for the first time. It sounded light but deep… like a teenager with a deep but breaking voice. “A-Arial… I think…?” I responded looking down. I have no idea where the name came from… it was just there.

 

The stranger didn’t seem to mind. He threw his balled hands up and shook excitedly. “Awesome! My name’s Ink Sans! But you can just call me Ink or Sans.” He exclaimed before wrapping his arms around me. Pulling me closer. I yelped again and stiffened. “I’ve always wanted a partner! Now I have one and I know we’re gonna be the best team ever!” He rambled unwrapping me, keeping one of his arms around my shoulder and throwing a hand out, pulling my close.

 

Feeling a little overwhelmed I slipped out of his grasp and backed away. “W-where am I?” I finally asked. Ink looked excited again.

 

“You’re in your new home!” He shouted throwing his hands up.

 

“W-w-WHAT?!” I shouted taking another step back away from this weirdo… He looked at me and grinned excitedly.

 

“You’re in your new home! We’re both the protector of au’s now!” Ink exclaimed running to a surface. “Come ‘er!” He shouted at me.

 

I would’ve gone over a list of reason why I wouldn’t go over, but I didn’t and just walked forward, as if there was some kind of force making me move.

 

I stepped next to Ink and watched him as he grinned and pointed at the surface.

 

What does he want me to see another one of those kids eating breakfast? Fine but I’m not… what the…?

 

I looked at the surface, instead of the kid I was expecting to see I saw some kind of figure, he had long floppy things on the side of his head, two small pointy bumps on his head, he wore a belt that had some painting utensils on it with some pencils, grey shorts that stopped at his knees but there were was an extra pair of sleeves that went don’t to his feet and were pretty baggy with some symbols on them, brown gloves there were torn at the fingertips showing his the sharp tips of his fingers along with a grey jacket with black sleeves which also had a pattern on them, they stopped at his wrists and appeared to hug them tightly. His left eye was a yellow star and his right one was normal shape with a colour of light rose red and an oval of a deeper shade of the same colour, although whenever he blinked they switched shape but not colour like with Ink. Upon a second check he had some white tape wrapped around the middle of his long floppy things the same with the pointy bumps on his head, and he also had some splotches of paint on his fur.

 

I turned towards Ink and noticed him do the same to another figure that was an exact double to Ink.

 

“Who's he?” I asked and watched as Ink laughed amusedly.

 

“That’s you.” He answered pointing at the figure.

 

“Oh...” I said and turned towards the earlier figure and extended a paw. “Nice to meet you, You. My name’s Arial.” I kindly introduced, gaining a smile as he raised a hand for me to shake, the same time I did. I pushed my hand forward and unexpectedly felt my fingers get pushed and the tips get bent backwards a bit. “Huh?” I said surprised and placed the palm of my hand on what I hit my fingers on and felt some kind of force stopping me from shaking You’s hand. “What’s going on?” I asked rubbing the surface watching You do the same our hands practically touching through the surface which squeaked as we rubbed it.

 

I looked to Ink who was staring deadpanned, his grin dropped.

 

I’m not sure but I could’a sworn I heard a trombone being played from somewhere.

 

Ink facepalmed and laughed. “No. I mean you as in YOU.” He explained making me blink.

 

I turned towards the surface and saw the figure staring back at me. I raised my head and watched him do the same. I tilted my head, feeling something land against my shoulder, and watched him do the same, one of the long floppy things laying on his shoulder. I blinked and he did the same his eyes switching their shapes.

 

“What?” I asked stepping back. “W-What’s going on?” I asked fearfully looking at Ink as he grinned.

 

“Calm down, and I’ll explain the situation to you.” He said walking forward and placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

11100011101101010101011101001101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101110100110101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010111101011101001101010101011101010101011110101110100101101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101110100110101110101010

 

One’s and Zeroes…

 

010011010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011101001101011101010101011110101110100110101010101110101010101111010111010010110101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010101010101010

 

Nothing but constant code…

 

It’s maddening…

 

Mind destroying…

 

010011010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011101001101011101010101011110101110100110101010101001101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101110100110101110101010101111010111010011010101010101010101010

 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the usual hell hole I call my home… where my life has been placed…

 

010011010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011101001101011101010101011110101110100110101010101110101010101111010111010010110101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010101010101010

 

I closed my eyes and thought back to what happened just before I was placed to where I am today.

* * *

Frisk stood over me, blade in hand blood lining along the edge and dripping on the ground. My blood…

 

The sound of each drip hitting the ground is rather comforting… It’s helping me take my mind of the incredible pain lining along my stomach and the feeling of my clothes getting wet with blood stains…

 

I looked down, grabbed the wound trying to keep pressure on it like I’ve been taught, and closed my eyes in genuine disappointment…

 

“so that’s it huh?” I asked breathlessly, feeling blood trickle from the corner of my mouth and slide down to my chin, staining my white fur. “we really never were friends, to begin with huh?” I asked looking up to the kid to see them staring emotionless. Breathing was staring to become a struggle, the air travelling to my lungs through both my mouth and nose tasting like copper and the blood slowly filling my lungs stopping me from getting to much air.

 

I let out a low and sad ‘hmph’ and forced myself up ignoring the blood flow from my wounds. “whatever…” I dismissed shrugging, spitting out a bit of blood as I spoke. “whatever floats you goat i suppose…” I could practically hear Roman’s furious echoing voice for the bad pun I just made. “just don’t say I didn’t warn ya when you see what’s on the other side of this path.” I continued narrowing my eyes before sadly walking away. “i’m gonna go to grillbys.”

 

I could feel the blood from my wounds stain my clothes, the blood flow from my mouth and nose staining my fur… the smell of copper… the lack of air… it was horrible… if this is what humans felt like when they’re in this condition… I just don’t know anymore…

 

Everything began to blur… the entire hall merging it’s colours… god…

 

I fell to my knees and used my hands to keep myself upright, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt before I saw the blood pooling around me. “hey roman…” I said knowing no one was there nor would there be an answer to my question. “you want… anything?” with that I fell to the ground and felt my body begin to turn to dust, slowly blowing away.

 

I closed my eyes, awaiting the darkness that would soon come.

 

**Click** **Click**

 

Huh?

 

I turned my head back as far as I could to see the kid in the corner of my eye standing over the reset button. My heart skipped a beat and my already ragged short breaths came to a choking stop.

 

W-what?

 

That’s not possible!

 

The kid slammed their hand on it and everything flashed white.

 

 

………

………………

……………………………

 

Huh?

 

I looked forced my eyes open and looked around. There are ones and zeros everywhere. I looked around in shock.

 

T-this can’t be possible!

 

I felt my heart stop as I looked around.

 

I was in the timeline code.

* * *

I still remember that day. So fresh that it could’a just happened. I don’t understand why they did it… where they board? Did they want revenge on monsters for attacking them and not a single one saying sorry? Did they do it because they were curious to see what would happen if they did?…

 

Or did they just wanna see us suffer.

 

Sighing I squeezed my already closed eyes shut.

 

11100011101101010101011101001101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101110100110101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010111101011101001101010101011101010101011110101110100101101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101110100110101110101010

 

Is this really what I’m trapped to be for the rest of eternity? For trying to stop genocide? I’ll admit I should’a stepped in sooner, but I was the judge, I’m not supposed to just attack, plus I did make a promise… That I only half kept.

 

Taking a deep breath through my nose and letting it out my mouth I thought over everything that happened once more.

 

I opened my eyes and looked over the constant changing code. Some it looked the same and changed halfway through. I gritted my teeth and looked down.

 

How did the kid even reset? It was still a battle, it couldnt’ve been possible to reset the timeline unless they loaded a save point first.

 

My eyes widened with realisation.

 

A glitch…

 

That’s why I’m stuck here. I was dying and the kid reset during it. That can’t be possible… it was a GLITCH!

 

I gritted my teeth and got up. I looked around and saw the thousands of codes I’ve been facing for who knows how long. Tightening my paws into fists I ran towards a wall of code and slammed into it.

 

Nothing.

 

No… I’m not giving up now. It was a glitch that got me here and I’ll be damned if it’s gonna keep me trapped here!

 

I took a few steps back for a running start and ran forward once again.

 

0100110101010~~1011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010111~~~~11101001~~~~~~~01011101010101011110101110100101101010101010110101010101010101010101010101~~010101010101010101010111010011010111010101010101010101010

 

It broke! I’m not gonna stop now.

 

Taking another few steps back I narrowed my eyes, tightened my fists and ran forward slamming into the wall of code once more.

 

0100110101010~~10110101010101010~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1010101010111010011010111010101010111~~~~11101001~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10010110101010101011010101~~~~~~~~01010101010101~~0101010101010~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~010111010101010101010101010

 

YES! YES!

 

I backed away again and ran forward slamming into the wall again.

 

0100110101010~~10110~~Spark~~010~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~101010101~Spark~11010111010101010111~~~~11101001~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~~~~~~10010110101010101011010101~~~~~~~~01010101010101~~0101010101010~~~Twitch~~~~~~010111010~~~~~~~~~~~01010~~010

 

OW!

 

A spark hit my arm. I grabbed the area it hit and jumped back closing my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and shakily moved my hands, silently gasping.

 

Error… an error code flashed on my arm. It pulsated vanishing and reappearing.

 

I looked back to the wall reconsidering whether or not this was a good idea.

 

OF COARSE IT WAS! I’m not gonna spend the rest of entirety in some code filled void.

 

I backed away once more and slammed into the code wall.

 

0100110101010~~10110~~Spark~~010~~Spark~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~101010101~Spark~11010111010101010111~~~~~~~Twitch~~Spark~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~Spark~~~~~~1001~~~~~~~~010101~~~~~~~01~~~~~~~~0101010~~~0101~~0101010101010~~~Twitch~~~~~~010111010~~Twitch~~~01010~~010

 

Back.

 

Run.

 

Slam!

 

0100110101010~~10110~~Spark~~010~~Spark~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~101010101~Spark~11010111010101010111~~~~~~~Twitch~~Spark~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~Spark~~~~~~1001~~~~~~~~010101~~~~~~~01~~~~~~~~01~Twitch~0~~~0101~~Spark~~~~~~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~~010111010~~Twitch~~~01010~

 

Back.

 

Run.

 

Slam!

 

ZzzT~~Sizzle~~Spark~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spark~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~101010101~Spark~Spark~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~Twitch~~Spark~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~Spark~~~~~~Spark~~~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~~~01~~~~~~~~~~~Twitch~0~~~~~~~~~Spark~~~~~~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~~~~Twitch~~~~~~~Spark~~~~~

 

One more should do it.

 

I gritted my teeth and backed away, ran forward and slammed into the wall.

 

ZZZT~~SIZZLE~~SPARK~~~~~ZZTT~~~~~~~~SPARK~~~TWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWITCH~~SPARK~~~TWITCH~~~~~~~~TWITCH~~SPARK~~~~~~TWITCH~~~~~SPARK~~~~~~SPARK~~~~~~~~TWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~SPARK~~~~TWITCH~~~SPARK~~SPARK~~~~~~~~~~~TWITCH~~~~~~~~TWITCH~~~~~~~SPARK~~~~~

 

_**crick** _

_**crack** _

_**SHATTER** _

 

_**~~Error~~~~Error~~~~Error~~** _

 

I don’t know what’s happening but I’m getting out. I ran through the shattered wall of code, ignoring the sparks hitting my fur, the bits of code landing in my eyes, burning them as if someone took a bottle of shampoo and sprayed it in my eyes.

 

I kept running for what felt like an entirety of running and the feeling burning and someone trying to rip apart before my foot caught on something and I fell flat on my face.

 

I slowly pushed myself up with a low groan and rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the sore dizziness.

 

Eventually, I pried my eyes open and looked at the scenery of the area I was in. Snow… in a forest! I’m in Snowdin!

 

I pushed myself up and ran towards a tree and touched it just to make sure it was there. I grinned brightly feeling the rough texture of oak.

 

“I can’t believe that idiot…” I heard a familiar echoy static voice say. I felt my heart tighten with anger and fury. “That stupid Trash with Horns is gone now, even after a reset he doesn’t come back. Why doesn’t that just kill everyone?!”

 

Yup, that was definitely who I thought it was.

 

I walked through some bushes to see a certain flower talking to myself.

 

“WeLL, WelL if IT isN’T tHE GENOcidLE BUTterCuP...” What’s going on with my voice?

 

The flower flinched and turned around with a glaring expression that almost immediately turned to horror.

 

“W-who are YOU?!” What? How can this flower not remember me?

 

“oH doN’T RecogNIZE mE ButterCUP?” I questioned walking forward.

 

The flowers eyes widening with what was either surprise or shock. Maybe both. “A-Arial?” He questioned, bending his stem back.

 

That’s wearied. He never calls me by my name. Only that rude nickname he says just to spite me.

 

“yEAH, tHAt’S riGHt buTTERcup,” I said glaring and walked forward. I was about to engage a fight but the flower burrowed underground before I even got in range of him.

 

I blinked and raised a brow thinking over what just happened. Suddenly I remembered something. Roman…

 

My brother! How could I forget? I quickly took a shortcut to my house and ran inside. I turned to see my brother looking down sadly, an episode of Mettaton on tv. He was being comforted by Undyne, Alphys and Frisk.

 

“Cheer up man, he’s bound to turn up eventual--” Undyne tried to say before I cut her off.

 

“ROMaN?! BrO” I exclaimed happily.

 

The entire group froze before shooting up and turning towards me.

 

“Ari--” Roman started with an overjoyed expression before he stopped and gained a look of frozen horror.

 

The rest had similar expressions. “WhAT?”

 

Undyne summoned a spear and pointed it at me. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?” She asked threateningly narrowing her eye.

 

“UndYNE whAT aRE yoU taLKINg aBOUt? It’s ME ARial. YoU KnOW mE.” I said making her eye widen.

 

I looked around the room to see Frisk eyebrows were scrunched together with a look of guilt, Alphys eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, and Roman stared with shocked, heartbroken horror.

 

“BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” He asked in horror taking a step back covering his mouth.

 

“WhAT aRE YOu taLKIng abOUT?” I asked glancing at the mirror we kept in the sitting room. “NoTHIng’S haPPene--” I cut myself off looking back to the mirror. Feeling my heart drop to my stomach. I slowly turned to the mirror and looked over myself.

 

My fur was no longer snow white, but cloudy grey red streaks, the streaks seemed to flash between purple, blue and green. My claws were much sharper. My only seen eye was purple with a ring of green and a black background and I had an error code flashing outside my body. I gritted my teeth to see they were sharp and crooked flashing between blue and white.

 

My clothes had changed as well. My t-shirt that was supposed to be a light purple sleeveless shirt with dark purple stripes and hard to darker purple, now had one and only one sleeve and the stripes were yellow, acid green, and copper blue slowly shifting from blue to purple and back again. My blue shorts had changed to a pair of trousers that were black grey and my entire body seemed to flash between solidity and nothingness.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, I stepped back looking over myself. I looked in the mirror once more and raised the fur covering my eye and nearly fell back in shock at seeing my eye was now silver with a black core and red background.

 

I looked at my sharp claws before tightening them. Escaping the timelines code did this to me. The timelines code I was trapped in… the one I was trapped in by a glitch. The glitch that was created by…

 

“YoU…” I said narrowing my eyes into a glaring position turning to Frisk who froze. “yOU dID thIS tO Me!” I shouted summoning Frisk’s soul outside their body as every monster and human in the room lost their colour and the entire room turned black.

 

**Click. Click. Click**

 

Frisk looked at me with horror right before I threw my hand to the side making their soul move and them with it, slamming them into a wall.

 

**Frisk**

**Love 1**

**HP 13/20**

 

Before Frisk could focus I summoned a number of fire spears and attacked their soul. They quickly got up and moved away.

 

**Frisk**

**Love 1**

**HP 5/20**

 

“ARIAL STOP!”

 

“Quit it punk, that’s enough!”

 

“P-please… s-st-stop!”

 

Ignoring the voices I slammed Frisk into the roof before throwing my hand down and onto the floor.

 

**Frisk**

**Love 1**

**HP 1/20**

 

Keeping my eyes in a glaring position I walked up to the human who ruined me. I knelt down and felt a sick satisfaction seeing the amount of blood pouring from their nose as they looked up to me in horror.

 

With a blank face, I grabbed their soul and held it towards me. They stared in horror awaiting my next movement.

 

I narrowed my eyes before crushing their soul in my hand like a twig. Their eyes widened before they fell limp.

 

**Save Files deleted.**

 

**Load file 1… … …**

 

**Load failed**

 

 

I got up and turned towards the monster trio. They were staring in shock, that turned to sadness that then turned to anger.

 

“B-brother… h-h-how COULD YOU?!” Roman asked narrowing his eyes as his pupils vanished.

 

Undyne summoned a spear, as Roman summoned a large bone and Alphys stood shaking a bit of electricity coming from her.

 

“ThEY kILLed ALl oF US tHEn tHEy brOKE Me. TheY DeSErVED IT.” I said right before Undyne let out a battle cry and threw her spear at me. I teleported to the side watched it whizz by. Roman ran forward with a cry and threw a punch at me which ‘I avoided by back stepping. He tried to swing his bone sword at me but I teleported behind him and used my magic to threw him into a wall.

 

I turned towards the monster duo who were staring in anger. I let out a low ‘tck’ and teleported out of there.

 

I stood on a mountain before sitting down and I looked over Snowdin. I let out a low sigh and placed my head in my hands, the weight of how I just did finally sinking in. I just killed a human I promised to protect. A human who had nothing to do with what happened to me. The only human who could give the monsters a happy ending. I’ve taken away the happy ending from all monsters.

 

“WeLL, WEll… WHAt’ve WE gOT heRE?” A voice that sounded different but similar to mine said. I quickly got up and froze at the sight in front of me.

 

There was another monster. A skeleton one I think. He wore a black jacket, and a red t-shirt, black shorts with two dark blue stripes and a pair of red flips flops that turned black as it went down. He was mostly black but he had two lines going down both his eyes and fingers were red with yellow tips. His body randomly glitched from some sort of white and blue to completely black, along with a series of ‘errors’ flashing outside his body. His teeth were yellow and his Right eye was a small yellow dot and hisleft eye was blue with a ring of yellow on the outside.

 

He looked a bit like me…

 

“W-whO ARe yOu?” I asked shakily as he walked up to me but stopped as if he was trying to not get too close.

 

“I aM ErroR SanS… AnD YoU appEAr to bE an ErroR Arial.” Error Sans said grinning brightly.

 

“W-whAt dO yOU MeaN?” I asked as he grinned brighter.

 

“You kNOw I shOUld thANk yOU.” He said walking past me and looking out to Snowdin. Before I could ask why he spoke. “You kiLLed FRiSk. And nNO onLY THAt. wHEn YOu kILLed THEm yOU deLLETeD the SAVe poINTs. No more RESeT or LOAdA. Not EVEn fROM FlOWey. KnOW I caN EraSE ThIS UnIVERse.” He said making my heart drop.

 

“WhAT!?” I shouted walking up to him. He seemed to try to avoid my contact. “YOu CaN’T Do THaT!” I shouted.

 

“WhY NoT?” Error Sans questioned glaring at me. “WhAT’s LefT fOR YoU In ThIS UniVERse?” He questioned making me look down. He was right. I lost and ruined everything. “YOu knOW yoU’RE quITE goOD at KeePInG aND stoPPiNG A FrISK frOm ReseTTING...” He mused walking up to me. “HoW AboUt you become My AcQUaINtANcE.” He said making my heart stop once more.

 

“W-What?”

 

“YoU and I aRE aLiKE NoW. We’RE Both aN ErrOR thAT HaVE beEn CreATEd by a GenOCiDe RuN.” He spoke before he began to extend a hand. “We BoTH Can WoRK ToGeTHER to DeSTROY The UnIVERses.” I wasn’t sure whether or not I wanted Universe destroyed. But glitches? They ruined my life. They have to be destroyed. “Now coME oN…” He spoke his hand out. “ThIs erASe tHiS unIVerSe. And MoVe tO THe NeXT…”

 

I stared at his hand for a few moments weighing my options. I took a look at what used to be my home. Looked down. Then grabbed Error Sans’ hand making him grin brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I moved my feet as quick as I could to keep up with Ink as he pulled me along. He said something about us being the protectors of something's called au’s, whatever those are.

 

I don’t know what’s he’s trying to do now. He said something about introducing me to a friend and then he just started pulling me along.

 

Eventually, he stopped, unfortunately, I wasn’t prepared for so I kept walking and ended up, having my arm pulled as I was forcedly spun around. I looked up to see a house. It wasn’t very big. A shack if anything.

 

Ink shook with excitement and pulled me along again as he opened the door and pulled us in.

 

As soon as he was in he gently tossed me in. I staggered on my steps and looked up wide-eyed, seeing the sight I saw made my jaw drop.

 

The entire area was white and seemed to go on forever, but that wasn’t what I was focusing on. There was thousands of monsters, some humans, a lot of them looked alike.

 

What the?

 

I looked around shakily before a new voice made me jump.

 

“Hello Ink.” The voice was slow, calm and easy. “What brings you here?”

 

I turned to see a kid standing next to Ink, they were completely deprived of any colours apart from grey, they had a curtain of grey hair, they wore a grey shirt with two lighter grey stripes and a pair of dark grey shorts with black shoes. Their eyes were wide and black, looking completely empty. Which now that I looked closer… they were.

 

Ink Sans didn’t seem to mind their appearance and grinned happily. “Hey, Core Frisk I’m here to introduce my new brother.” Brother? I thought he said I was his partner.

 

Core Frisk’s eyes widened as their mouth opened to form an ‘o’. They looked surprised. “Is there an Ink Papyrus now?” They asked making Ink laugh.

 

“Nah kid. Arial, come ‘er.” Ink said looking over to me.

 

I unsurely glanced at Core Frisk as they turned to me, their eyes widening as they landed on me. I swallowed before walking over to Ink, standing slightly behind him.

 

“An alternative version of you.” Core Frisk said amazement. The bottom of their eyes shifted upwards and they walked towards me. “Nice to meet you. My name is Core Frisk, or Frisk.” They said happily raising a hand.

 

I glanced at Ink who was gesturing his eyes to Cor- Frisk, quietly muttering ‘Come on don’t be rude.’

 

I looked back to Frisk and put my hand in theirs. They happily shook. I raised a brow slightly. It felt like I wasn’t touching anything while shaking their hand. “This is quite amazing. I've seen all sorts of alternative version of people, but I never thought I’d see an alternative version of you Ink.”

 

Ink grinned seemed to grow as he turned to Frisk. “Me neither kid. This is really unique. And now I have a new brother and partner in this whole thing.” There’s that word again. Brother.

 

Core Frisk looked at me happily before their eyes widened and two lines surrounded the corner side of them.

 

Okay, that’s wearied.

 

“What is it?” Ink ask concerned.

 

“I-Ink. If there's an alternative of you now. Does that mean that theirs an alternative Error Sans now?” They questioned shakily.

 

Who?

 

Ink Sans eyes widened and pupils shrunk. “I ah… didn’t think of that.” Ink said holding the side of his head.

 

“Who’s Error Sans?” I asked and ended up being ignored. The two looked at each other before they both vanished.

 

I looked around shyly. Rubbing my upper arm.

 

…

…

…

 

Ink Sans suddenly appeared and grabbed me with a bashful smile.

 

“Ah heh heh, sorry Arial.”

* * *

 

I walked with Error. Most of the monster we encountered were gone now. And most parts of the universe we walked through vanished. I looked around thinking about the choice I made. I wanted to stop genocide. I fought the kid knowing eventually they’d have to give up and reset. But now I’m the one committing it. I killed the kid in cold blood, then fled came back with Error and killed my friends and brother.

 

“GOOd jOB, PARnTeR. SoON ThIS UnIVErSE WIlL bE DAmanGeD fOR US To ErASE IT.” Error Sans said as he walked beside me grinning savagely.

 

Right… the universe I used to call home.

 

I tried to ignore the pain and failed. It did not feel good. I squeezed my eyes shut and just pretend it wasn’t there. Not that it helped.

 

We both continued walking until three figures appeared in front of us. Two of them appeared to duplicates of me and Error Sans. But my attention wasn’t focused on those ones.

 

“You...” I muttered in a low and dark voice facing the kid. All previous pain forgotten I walked to the kid tightening my fists. “hOW DID yOu GEt here… I KILLED YOU!”

 

Frisk eyes widened as they stepped back in shock. “W-what?” The Error Sans duplicate said in shock.

 

“YoU HeaRD HIm...” Error Sans said walking forwards till he was standing beside me. He focused his attention on my duplicate and grimaced slightly. “An InK ArIAl?” He said making me look at my duplicate apparently duped Ink Arial.

 

I looked at Error Sans duplicate. He was dressed a bit like this Ink Arial. Does that make him Ink Sans?

 

“CoRE FriSK.” Error Sans said turning to the kid I thought I killed. He grinned brightly. “YoU haVE no IDea HOw loNG I’vE bEEn waITiNg for tHIs day.” He rasied a hand and summoned a gaster blaster. It looked wearied. It was black and had the same blue lines error had with bright yellow eyes and black pupils.

 

It fired a white beam at, Core Frisk? Was it? The beam hit and soon after it ended the kid was gone.

 

At first, I thought that was them gone but then.

 

“That wasn’t very nice.” The kid's voice said from beside us.

* * *

 

Saying I was surprised the kid disappeared and reappeared next to those weird, deformed looking versions of me and Ink like an old cartoon character would’ve been an understatement.

 

Ink’s duplicate shook slightly before grinning evilly. “Hm. Well, KiD loOK likE WHat I’VE beEn ToLd Is TRuE. YoU caN’T BE AfFECt BY AnyTHiNG In anY UniVeRSe. HowEver thAT Also MeaNs yoU caN’T AffECT anYTHIng EiTHeR.”

 

Frisk froze taking a step back. I took a step forward but ended up being pushed back by Ink who for the first time since I met him a had a serious look on his face.

 

“Arial. Do you know how to fight?” He asked seriously. I knew the concept of the word fight, but I didn’t have any recollection on how to do it. Ink nodded his head. Then pulled his big paint brush out and drew a mark on the ground and pushed me on it. I was expecting to land on it, not through it.

 

I felt my heart sink as I fell before I felt the rough contact of the ground. I forcedly got up and looked around to see I was back in the room I woke up in. I turned around to see a window with Ink, Frisk and those two duplicates.

* * *

 

Ink turned towards the error duo holding his brush in a fighting position.

 

Error Sans grinned and stepped forward.

 

**Click. Click. Click**

 

Error Sans threw his hand forward and series of gaster blaster flew forward and fired their beams at Ink. He moved out of the way of each of them and jumped at Error Sans.

 

He drew on him with ink and landed behind him. Error Sans raised skeleton eyebrow he didn’t have and turned towards Ink right before the ink on his body turned to chains and trapped him.

 

Ink grinned before a silver tinted purple beam fired making him jump away. Ink looked over to see Error Arial summoned a gaster blaster. It looked normal, apart from it having long horns and sharp teeth.

 

Error Arial had a blank face and dropped his arm before gritting his teeth his eyes going wide as he raised his other arm and summoned four blasters and surrounded Ink to make an X like shape when they fired.

 

Ink sweat dropped and ran forward just as the blasters went off.

 

Error Sans broke out of his chains and threw his hand at Ink a few blue strings coming off from his fingers and tying around Ink’s arm. Before he could react Error Sans pulled him forward threw his fist forward. Ink fell to the ground making Error grin before he grabbed the strings still tied to Ink and began twisting him around like someone competing in the Olympics.

 

Error Sans eventually made the strings let go of Ink, still swinging him. Ink went flying before he slammed into a wall and fell down. He shakily got up as he was suddenly picked from the ground and slammed into it again.

 

Arial grinned and lowered his hand Error doing the same as he conjured another gaster blaster ready to end it.

* * *

 

No, no, NO!

 

I stared in horror as Ink’s duplicate got ready to kill my friend with that weird skull thing.

 

I have to do something. But what?

 

I looked down trying to think of something. Suddenly an idea struck.

 

Better make this quick.

 

I tried to teleport to Ink.

 

…

…

…

 

What? No how does this work?

 

I focused all my attention to teleporting to Ink.

 

…

…

…

 

Nothing.

 

NO! NO!

 

Come on… Ink needs me… I need to be there.

 

I began to struggle, gritting my teeth as I tried to teleport. I felt something stir inside me, then I felt my energy being depleted like water pouring out of a cup.

 

I opened my eyes to see the duplicates and Frisk staring at me in shock.

 

My breathing was heavy. Lungs were sore, from the lack of breathing and the amount I was breathing. I collapsed to my knees and grabbed my chest.

 

“Hm… LooKS soMEOne isN’T UseD to UniVErSE jUMPinG yeT.” I heard Ink’s duplicate say in what sounded like amusement.

 

I opened one eye and saw that Ink’s duplicate was still charging the blaster. I felt my heart drop to the ground and I quickly looked back to Ink despite the exhaustion and ran over to him.

 

He was laying motionless on the ground. I felt my heart grow anxious. I really didn’t want to do this again, but looking over everything. I didn’t have much choice.

 

I grabbed Ink’s arm and focused all my attention to going back to that area. Filled with fear and fuelled with adrenaline and I felt the exhaustion slowly take over. I almost passed out but forced myself awake. I heard and felt the beam of that skull thing approaching.

 

I quickly focused, even more, attention on teleporting. Exhaustion hit me like a bullet train. I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see we were back in the odd area before closing my eyes and soon felt nothing.

 

“Hello?” I heard a voice call out before I felt and saw nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Creativity Realm to meet up with Ink only to see the place empty.

 

Odd.

 

I walked through the room looking around. Everything was silent until.

 

**Zap!**

 

**Thump**

 

I froze and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. “Hello?” I called out, receiving no answer. Eventually after a minute of looking I saw something.

 

I quickly ran over to see what it was before stopping in my tracks. It was Ink! I quickly ran over and kneeled beside him. He laid motionless. I quickly summoned whatever happiness I had and used it to heal him. He was still unconscious but was going to be okay now.

 

I sighed relieved. Then something caught my vision. Another monster.

 

What?

 

I quickly got up and walked over to it.

 

How did this get here? I and Ink should be the only ones able to get here.

 

Even as I thought that I noticed that this was monster was dressed a bit like Ink. I checked him and saw he was okay only really tired. I sighed and used my happiness to heal him.

 

He let out a low groan and gritted his teeth. Eventually, he opened his eyes.

 

What the?!

 

I leant back in shock. One of his eyes was a star, and when he blinked that eye became normal looking and the other one became the star. Just like Ink’s. His eyes widened as if he just registered I was there and let out a small gasp shooting up resulting in our heads bashing together.

 

We both grit out teeth before we screamed and grabbed our foreheads and began rolling on the ground.

* * *

 

I rolled on the ground after making my head collide with this wearied skeletons. I eventually stopped and pushed myself into a sitting position, my hand placed on my still hurting forehead.

 

I looked over to the skeleton my left eye slightly closed. The skeleton wore a golden crown on his head. A light blue jacket, with slightly darker pants. The jacket is closed with a golden belt with the initials, 'DS' on it. On the sides of his belt were little bells attached. To finish it he wore boots that matched with his belt, he also wore a golden cape, tied up with a badge.

 

He was still rolling on the ground clutching his head. He looked a lot like Ink and I couldn't help but compare them, he was slightly shorter than Ink but bigger than me.

 

Eventually, he stopped freaking out on the ground and got up, then looked at me with golden yellow eyes.

 

 

“W-who’re you?” I asked fearfully scooting away.

 

He rubbed his head, his left eye squeezed shut before looking at me opening his eye. “Dream Sans. But you can just call me Dream. Who are you?” Dream asked back.

 

I shook slightly and looked away. “I’ve been called I-Ink Arial…” Though I couldn’t see it I heard Dream gasp.

 

I got up without turning my head towards Dream and saw Ink on the ground. I gasped and ran over to him. “Ink? Are you okay?”

 

I knelt by Ink and looked him over. “Don’t worry.” I heard Dream say. “He’ll be fine, he just needs some rest.” I sighed silently hearing, Dream walk over. “What happened.”

 

“He got a beat down by a duplicate of him and me.” Silence.

 

“Did one of them have the words ‘Error’ flashing around their body?” I heard Dream ask suspiciously.

 

“Both of ‘em did,” I answered and heard Dream gasp.

 

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and found myself being pulled around to face Dream.

 

“Which universe are they in?” He asked worriedly.

 

I felt my heart drop but shakily pointed to the window that showed the universe? We were just in.

 

Dream began walking to it but as he was halfway there the window began to crack.

 

**Crick… Creek… Crack, Creek, Crick… SHATTER!**

 

I stood up shakily and walked over. “W-What was that?!?” I asked looking at Dream who was staring wide eyed.

 

“T-they destroyed the universe…” He muttered in what sounded like horror before he fell on his rear, grabbing the sides of his head. “T-they… they… I can’t believe Error actually did that…”

 

He continued to mutter. I looked around shakily and noticed that the mine and Inks duplicates from before were there. “H-hey Dream… Is that Error?” I asked shakily and saw him stiffen before he shot up and ran over to me and looked in the window.

 

“Oh, no, no...” Dream muttered holding the sides of his head. “He’s going for an UnderSwap one this time...” He muttered. His eyes suddenly widened as if he realised something. “Oh no… BERRY!”

 

“Who?” I asked confused before he looked at the window, I knew what he was about to do and quickly grabbed him before he did, resulting in me teleporting with him. We both fell on the snow-covered ground.

 

I uneasily got up, looked over to Dream to see he was doing the same. “What was that?” He asked sounding furious, glaring at me.

 

I flinched and looked away. “I-I-I-”

 

Dream cut me off with a sigh. “Forget it, I’ll take you back to the Creativity Realm now.” He said as he reached to grab me.

 

“H-hey wait!” I exclaimed backing away. “I wanna help!”

 

Dream blinked looking surprised. “You do? Why?”

 

I looked away and grabbed my arm. “W-well… Ink got hurt because I couldn’t help the first time, and I don’t want someone else getting hurt as well. Plus Ink said this was kinda my job now...”

 

Dream blinked before he shook his head and looked away. “Alright fine. Come on! We have to go and find Berry!”

 

“Whose Berry?”

 

“A friend.” Dream answered, grabbing my wrist and began pulling me along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Dream walked through this white forest. Well more like Dream ran and practically dragged me along.

 

Soon he began pulling across abridge that I nearly tripped on due to it being a zip line with uneven wood planks to walk on. When we made it across we came to a town (Snowdin Town according to the sign.)

 

We both ran across until we made it to a house. It was double levelled, but had two roofs, one being on the front then going back and getting another level, a window with a glow shining out of it. Along with some sort of bulbs that gave off different lights, and some sort of round plant thing on the door.

 

Dream let go of my hand and ran to the door and began knocking, long and hard. Eventually the door opened and a tall skeleton stood in the door, he wore an orange hoodie, dark orange shorts and light orange trainers that had white fronts with a yellow mark on the sides of them.

 

He was currently smoking a cigar and had a chilled, laid back expression on his face. That disappeared when he saw us though. His eyes widened and pupils disappeared and the cigar dropped slightly. Though he somehow still never lost the grin.

 

“Hey. Is Sans home?” Dream asked, sounding like he didn’t even care that this tall skeleton was shocked at the sight of us. Or maybe it was just him.

 

“uh… um, yeah. i’ll ah… go and get ‘im...” The tall skeleton said walking back inside.

 

I walked up beside Dream and looked at him with a raised brow. “Who was that?” I asked shyly.

 

Dream looked at me with a calm smile, a bit wearied considering not to long ago he was serious and slightly panicked. “That was Underswap Papyrus.” He answered pointing inside.

 

“Underswap?” I asked confusedly, ignoring my heart beating in my chest from nervousness.

 

“It’s an alternate universe from the original Undertale.” Dream answered, looking back inside waiting for who ever this… Berry? Sans?… Berry Sans was.

 

A few moments, then a short skeleton that resembled Ink and Dream came out, he was the same size as Ink and wore a gray shirt with padded sleeves, a blue bandanna around his neck and blue gloves and dark blue shorts along with a pair of blue boots.

 

He gained a giant grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of Dream. “DREAM! IT’S GREAT TO SEE YOU!” He exclaimed rather loudly wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Yeah, it’s great to see you too Blueberry.” Dream said back. So that’s this ‘Sans’ huh? Blueberry… Blueberry Sans?

 

Blueberry let go of Dream and looked around excitedly. “WHERE’S INK?” He asked, then noticed me and raised a brow, leaning to Dream and began to whisper-yell. “DID QUEEN TORIEL SHRINK? AND DID SHE DECIDE TO DRESS UP LIKE INK?”

 

“I’m not Toriel, my names Arial.” I corrected Blueberry nervously.

 

“OH. I AM VERY SORRY FRIEND! SAY DO YOU ENJOY TACOS?” Blueberry asked leaning towards me and pulling something out, it was yellow and hallow with some sort of meat and vegetables inside.

 

I hesitantly took it. Blueberry began to shake with excitement. I saw Dream behind him waving his arms in a negative motion shaking his head, his teeth shrinking and growing looking as if he was saying ‘No’.

 

I looked down at the ‘taco’ and back to Blueberry, who was staring with expectation. I sighed and took a bite out of it… Huh… not to bad.

 

I chewed the food in my mouth before gulping it down and taking another bite. Blueberry seemed to be more excited then before while Dream had a look of disbelief.

 

“MWEH HAH HAH! I CAN TELL THAT YOU ENJOY MY TACOS! CORRECT FRIEND?!” Blueberry said in triumph. I nodded. “MWEH HAH HAH! WELL FRIEND! I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL THE TACOS YOU CAN EAT AND ENJOY!” He went on turning away. “COME LET ME SHOW YOU SOME OF MY AMAZING AND WELL THOUGHT OUT PUZZLES!” He finished running off.

 

Dream walked up to me with a confused face, just as I put the last bit of the taco in my mouth, savouring the taste. “Whah?”

 

“You know you don’t have to pretend to like Blueberry's cooking. It’s literally impossible to hurt his feelings.” Dream told, gesturing to the area Blueberry ran off to.

 

“I wasn’t pretending Dream, it wasn’t the worst thing I ever ate. Actually now that I think about it, it’s the only thing I’ve ever eaten.” I said, looking down grabbing my chin. Dream nodded, looking as if he figured something out.

 

–

 

Blueberry showed Ink Arial his puzzles excitedly. Ink Arial seemed to be listening without a care in the world. Has he forgotten why we’re here? I’d tell him but I can’t get a word in.

 

“Guys.” I called, once again being ignored.

 

“I MADE THIS TRAP TO CAPTURE THIS HUMAN, THEY WORE A GREEN SWEATER, THEY MADE IT THROUGH SO EASILY! IT WAS ALMOST LIKE THEY ALREADY KNEW WHAT TO DO BEFORE THEY EVEN DID! OR AS IF THEY HAD SOME SORT OF OUTSIDE PERSPECTIVE...” Blueberry said, looking at the puzzle he changed to look like his face.

 

I do like Blueberry, really I do. But sometimes he does ridicules things. Like making a puzzle that looks like his face. What’s the point? No one would be able to see it unless they were somehow floating way above it.

 

“How does this work?” Ink Arial asked looking over the puzzle.

 

“YOU SEE, I TOOK SOME COLOURED WIRES THEN HOOKED THEM UP TO THE TILES IN THE GROUND. WHEN THE TILES ARE IN THE CORRECT COLOUR THEN THE COLOURED WIRE THAT IT MATCHES WILL FUNCTION, THEY’RE ALL HOOKED UP TO THAT BUTTON THAT WILL SEND A CHARGE GOING THROUGH ALL THE WIRES THAT ONLY WORK WHEN THEY’RE ALL THE SAME, THEN THAT MAKES THE SPIKES GO DOWN. THE OTHER WIRES DON’T DO ANYTHING IF THEY GET TRIGGERED, SO IT BE A WASTE TRYING TO DO SO.” Blueberry explained, stepping on a tile making it change colour and shape.

 

Ink Arial nodded in thought. “Guys?”

 

“COME FRIEND! I SHALL SHOW YOU MY INVISIBLE ELECTRIC MAZE.” Blueberry cried running off, Ink Arial giving chase.

 

I sighed and ran to follow them. They were already at the maze with Blueberry explaining how when a monster is holding the electric orb he set on a table, will get a shock if they touch the walls.

 

I was about to say something until a loud bang sounded from somewhere. We all froze and turned to the direction of Snowdin town. I felt my heart drop, I turned back to see the two monsters were staring wide-eyed.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Blueberry asked running next to me.

 

“I think that was Error Sans and Arial.” I answered looking ahead with dread. Blueberry blinked and turned to Ink Arial before turning back to me.

 

“BUT ARIAL’S RIGHT THERE.” He said questionably. I shook my head and began running.

 

“I’ll explain later. But first we gotta deal with this.”

 

-

 

I ran into town with Arial and Dream, looking ahead to see the strangest sight ever. There was Error Sans, but there appeared to be a second Arial. Both were attacking the town. “DID ARIAL CLONE HIMSELF?” I asked turning Dream who shook his head.

 

“No that’s an Error Arial. It’s like Error Sans.” He explained turning to me. I looked back to Arial and blinked in surprise to see he had vanished.

 

“WHERE DID ARIAL GO?” I asked looking for the boss monster. Dream blinked and looked to the area Arial was once standing and his eyes widened.

 

“He abandoned us!” Dream exclaimed in shock.

 

“WHAT?! BUT HE’S A FRIEND! FRIENDS NEVER ABANDON EACH OTHER.” I exclaimed looking at Dream who was facing me.

 

“Try telling him that.” He said turning to the Error duo.

 

Error Sans noticed us and stopped attacking and gained a huge grin. “WeLL, loOK wHo iT Is.” He said grinning making the Error Arial look over. He blinked in surprise and glared.

 

“WhO aRE tHEy?” He asked, not looking at Error, he just kept glaring at us.

 

“ThIS Is UndeRSWAp SaNS and DrEAmTaLe Sans, OR as He PerfeRS, DREaM.” Error said grinning raising a hand and summoning a wearied cow skull thing.

 

A lot of monsters were hiding. I could see some of them, Muffet was hiding beside her shop and that bunny girl and boy were hiding in the bushes, some off the other monsters were hiding in their houses.

 

 

The skull thing opened and shot a beam at me and Dream. He panicked and threw us both to the side just as the beam went past.

 

-

 

I sat hiding behind a tree shaking slightly. That was terrifying. They managed to do so much damaged to Ink, who knows what they’ll do to me. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

 

I’m a coward… I shake in fear when I meet someone knew, and I freeze up at the sight of danger… They said I’m an alternate version of Ink… It doesn't seem like it. Ink is everything I’m not. He’s brave, he’s willing to explore, he’s energetic, he’s powerful, he’s willing to fight back… compared to him I’m nothing. The only thing that counts me along is that I dress like him, and have the same kind of eyes.

 

“Yo?” I heard a voice ask making me jump. I looked over wide eyed to see a kid, it was a boss monster like me, we actually looked a bit alike except he lacked horns and his eyes were coal black. He wore black trousers with a yellow shirt with orange stripes. It had no sleeves for his arms so they were still inside his shirt.

 

“You alright?” He asked worriedly. I nodded and looked away. “Yo it’s okay if your not. I get it, there’s a monster that looks like Sans and another one that actually looks like us, attacking the village.” He walked up to me and kneeled down. “It’s okay if you’re scared. I am to. But I know that fear’s just a natural response to danger. I’m not gonna give it power to control me. I’m gonna control it!” He announced now sitting beside me looking up grinning, his shirt folding as he bent his arms and clutched his fists.

 

“How do you control fear?” I asked confusedly.

 

The kid looked at me and grinned. “By using it’s advantages. It makes me faster, makes me think more and helps me focus on more detail. Fear’s like a super power, if you control it, you can become something great!” He announced grinning, making me blink. Huh I never thought of it like that… “But there is one upside to those monsters attack!”

 

What? “What upside?” I asked confused. The kid then announced something that made me sweat drop.

 

“Alphys the All Powerful is probably gonna come and save the town, and kick those monsters butts!”

 

–

 

Error Arial threw his hand forward watching a few fire spears fly at Blueberry who moved to the side and threw a bone back.

 

Error Arial caught and then crushed it. He grinned savagely. Error Sans stepped backwards to avoid getting whacked by Dream with his golden pole. He quickly raised a hand and put Dream in a bind before throwing him up and back into the ground.

 

Error Arial summoned a gaster blaster and fired it at Blueberry. He stared in horror as the lethal beam came towards him. Blueberry raised his arms to protect himself. Just before the beam hit Papyrus appeared with a flash of orange and summoned a gaster blaster skull to protect him and Blueberry. The beam hit not even making it past the skull, causing dust to stir everywhere.

 

The dust eventually faded and Papyrus stood his ground, his right eye burning orange with orange smoke dancing around it.

 

Error Arial stared slack jawed before he ran forward raising a fist to punch him. Just before he could strike Papyrus stepped away causing him to fall forward and land a few feet away from Blueberry.

 

“Whoa! Bro!” Blueberry said in amazement. “I didn’t know you could do that!”

 

“there’s a ton of things you don’t know about me brother.” Papyrus said, he gained an even brighter grin then the one he was already wearing. “a skele-TON!”

 

Blueberry groaned loudly and grabbed his head. Error Arial got up and glowered at Blueberry before using his magic and slamming him into the ground before throwing him away.

 

**Sans**

**Love 1**

**HP 367/680**

 

Papyrus froze before he glared at Error Arial as he turned to him. Error Arial grinned a summoned a gaster blaster and fired it at Papyrus. He glared and summoned a gaster blaster of his own and made it shoot an orange beam. The two lasers collided and stopped each other from making it any further.

 

The light it made was blinding and gave everything the appearance of being white with a pitch black shadow. Error Sans and Dream froze and looked over to the two. Error grinned and turned to Dream throwing his hand forward with a number of dark blue strings.

 

The strings wrapped around Dream’s arm making him blink and look at it before he was suddenly pulled and flung right into Muffets. Error grinned at the Dream Sans shaped hole in the building before turning to the blaster duo. The two were still firing the skulls, fighting for one to give up, neither was winning.

 

Papyrus grinned and narrowed his eyes as Arial gritted his teeth and glowered.

 

Error began walking over to the two before Ink Arial ran in front of him, glaring. He was obviously scared. He shook, his glare wavered and lips shook.

 

Error blinked before grinning a big grin. “Heh. You reaLLY exPEct me TO BELiEve yOUr GONnA FIghT Me?” He taunted walking forward. “You cAN’t EVen uSe MAgiC LIkE I CAn. WHAt maKes YOu thINk I’m GONna BELieVe YOu cAN BEat Me?”

 

Ink Arial shook and lowered a bit before regaining his resolve and glared at Error Sans. Error Sans’ grin grew and he shook a bit holding in his laughs.

 

“AlrIGht THen. If yOU RealLY waNnA dIE SloWLY…” He said shrugging before tossing his hand forward. A gaster blaster appeared and fired. Ink Arial yelped and jumped to the side. He watched the beam go by before turning to Error Sans and running forward. He threw his fist forward and felt it hit Error chest.

 

**Error Sans**

**Love Null**

**HP Null/Null**

 

Ink Arial blinked and stared wide eyed before looking Error in the eyes as he glared at him. He grinned fearfully and backed away. Error Sans threw the blue strings and wrapped up Arial from the stomach and began swinging him until letting him go and slamming him into a tree.

 

Arial grunted in pain before falling to the ground and landing on his stomach. He pushed himself up and clutched his chest. He pried an eye open and looked up flinching at the sight of Core Frisk.

 

“F-Frisk?” Ink Arial asked confusedly as Frisk blinked.

 

“Arial. You’re an alternate version of Ink. Ink uses the power of imagination when he fights.” Frisk said kneeling down to Arial and pointing at his back. Arial twisted his neck around to see a giant paintbrush a bit like Ink Sans. He blinked wondering how he missed that.

 

Arial looked back to Frisk and froze to see they had vanished. He forced him self up with a small grunt and saw Error Sans was about to attack Papyrus from behind. Arial gritted his teeth andrun forward pulling the paint brush out.

 

Error raised his hand ready to attack Papyrus and end it until he felt something brush against his back. He turned around to see Ink Arial holding his paint brush.

 

Blueberry got up and saw Papyrus and Error Arial firing gaster blasters at each other. Blueberry glared and threw a bone at Arial. Arial flinched a turned around unintentionally dispersing his blaster allowing Papyrus laser to get through.

 

Arial glared at Blueberry before hearing the rushing laser and turned to see it approaching fast. Before he could move the laser hit him making him scream. Error Arial fell on the ground, charred and smoking.

 

Error Sans glared at Ink Arial who was shaking slightly but glaring determinedly. Error stepped forwards and threw his blue strings at Arial who used the paint brush and painted the air creating some sort of pole and making the strings grab that instead.

 

Error grabbed the pole in his other hand blinking, before shaking his head and throwing it away. Papyrus threw a bone at Error Sans making him step forward before turning around to glare at him.

 

–

 

This is getting out of hand.

 

I watched Error Sans turn to Papyrus. I was sweating slightly from everything that was happening.

 

I can’t fight him forever. And it doesn't look like he’s gonna give up any time soon.

 

Error Arial got up and glared at Papyrus. Before he could attack Blueberry jumped in front of him. I thought over what Error Sans said. I can’t match his magic. I looked down in thought.

 

I can’t match his magic… but can I take it away?

 

With that thought in mind I got to work, painting something on a building that remove Error Sans magic.

 

–

 

Error ran at Papyrus, who side stepped and threw Error away with his magic. Dream got out of Muffets, exiting threw the door holding his head slightly. He looked around to see what was happening. Dream blinked and was about to run forward until Ink Arial grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Dream. I’ve made something that can help. Just get Error Sans in that machine.” Arial said pointing at a crude drawing. It looked a bit like Alphys DT Extractor. Except it had seven slots instead of one.

 

Dream blinked before turning to Arial and nodding. He summoned his weapon and ran towards the fight. Papyrus threw a few bones at Error Sans and watched him used his strings to swing past them. Dream ran up to him and hit him in the head with his golden pole.

 

Error flinched and fell forward, before getting up and glaring at Dream. He raised his hand and threw Dream over to Papyrus. Dream landed on his face and skidded a bit before he shakily got up and glared at Error.

 

“Papyrus.” Dream whispered so Error wouldn’t hear.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Get Error in that machine over there. Ink Arial said it could help.” Dream said pointing at the machine. Papyrus nodded and glared at Error.

 

Error Arial threw his fire spears at Blueberry and watched him protect himself with a wall of bones. He glared and ran forward going around the bone made wall. He summoned a fire spear and tried to strike Blueberry who quickly conjured a long bone to protect himself. Arial hit the bone and stepped back getting his teeth.

 

Blueberry narrowed his eyes and ran forward swinging his bone like a sword, Arial doing the same with his spear.

 

Error jumped at Dream only to get suspended in air and thrown away. He rolled to a stop landing near the machine. Ink Arial get ready standing near the machine. Dream ran forward and swung at Error as he jumped back, then got tossed toward the machine which closed once he was inside. His eyes widened right as Arial turned it one.

 

Error could fell it draining his magic, he tried to summon a gaster blaster to escape but it didn’t appear. His eyes widened. Arial watched as several orbs appeared in the machine slots, each one holding a certain colour.

 

The machine opened and Error fell out.

 

**Error Sans**

**Love 15**

**HP 0.3/null**

 

Error shakily got up and glared at Ink Arial. Arial quickly picked up the orbs which floated around him as if he had a gravitational pull.

 

Error glared and walked towards Arial. “Give me my magic… NOW!” He ordered his eyes widening.

 

Arial fearfully walked back and did something unexpected. He teleported the orbs to other universes.

 

Arial fell to his knees already feeling the exhaustion. He doubted he knew where those things went and he doubted they all went to the same place.

 

Error stared in shock much like Dream and Papyrus. Eventually he glowered and growled at Arial. “Error Arial!” He called and waited until Arial looked over from Blueberry to him. “Get over here!”

 

Error Arial took a ‘shortcut’ and appeared next to Error Sans who grabbed his arm. “Get us out of here… NOW!” He ordered angrily. Arial nodded and they both vanished.

 

The monster group stood breathing heavy. “that was exhausting.” Papyrus said falling on his rear.

 

The rest nodded and looked down. “Arial what did you do with Error’s magic?” Dream asked looking at Ink Arial.

 

“I teleported them. I have no idea where.” He answered, looking slightly ashamed.

 

“I do.” The group jumped and turned to see Core Frisk. “And I also know that Error Sans is vulnerable now. This may be our only chance to finally defeat him.” As frisk spoke a lot of the monsters started to come out of hiding and crowded around the group.

 

Dream nodded in agreement. “Right. But I doubt that Error’s just gonna leave his powers lying around. We need to get them.” He said making Frisk nod.

 

“Correct. If he gets those he’ll be back to full power and we may never get this chance again.”

 

“SO WHERE ARE THEY THEN?” Blueberry asked looking at Frisk.

 

“Each one has been placed in a different universe. I can see each of them and I know where the first one is. I can take you there now.” Frisk said looking at the group.

 

“Great let’s go.” Arial said walking up to them.

 

“yeah, dude.” Papyrus said lighting another cigar.

 

“LET’S DO IT!” Blueberry cried excitedly.

 

“Let’s move.” Dream said walking forward.

 

Frisk nodded and teleported them out of the universe and into the one where the first source of Error’s magic was.

 

The monster town looked around, completely baffled by what happened. Muffet looked around and glared. “So there just gonna leave us to clean this mess up?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreemur Reborn: http://dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/

Light was flashing in my eyes. It burn and stung. I slowly moved my hand to cast a shadow over my face, calming the pain. I creaked one eye open and sat up.

 

Where am I?

 

I placed my hands on one knee and forced myself up. Groaning a little I got to my feet looked around. Buildings, grass, trees. Where are we now?

 

I looked to see the rest past out on the floor, except for Core Frisk was sitting cross-legged smiling at me. “Hello.” They greeted sweetly.

 

I nodded my head in a greeting way and looked around. “Where are we?” I asked looking back to Frisk.

 

“A Dreemur Reborn AU.” They said simply.

 

“A what now?”

 

“Dreemur Reborn. It’s an AU where an alternative Frisk gave their soul up to Asriel and they ended up fused together, living on the surface sharing a body.” Frisk explained smiling. I nodded and looked down to my friends.

 

“Are they gonna be okay?” I asked worriedly. Core Frisk nodded, got up and walked up to me.

 

“They’ll be fine. Sorry about that. I sorta teleported you high in the air, you all fell and hit your heads. You’ve been out for half an hour.” Core Frisk said rubbing the back of their head.

 

I felt a little disturbed by this and looked down at the rest. “They’ll be fine. We need to get going.” Frisk said pointing to the side.

 

“What? We can’t just leave them here. What if someone finds them?” I asked incredulously. Frisk shook their head and looked down.

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have time to think of that. We must get going.” Frisk said pointing shaking a bit.

 

“But-”

 

“NOW!” Frisk cried loudly making me freeze. I hastily nodded and began walking.

 

“So… where is Error’s magic orb?” I asked looking at Core Frisk. They looked down and shook their head.

 

“I don’t know. I only know that it’s somewhere in this universe.” They said almost robotically. I blinked and looked around.

 

“Wearied how cartoony this universe looks,” I said looking around. It looked like someone had expertly drawn it to be comical but realistic.

 

Core Frisk said nothing. I took a breath through my nose and continued to walk without a word.

 

–

 

I took a ‘shortcut’ to get me and Error Sans out of that town and into Waterfalls. I looked over to Error who was breathing heavily with a look of fury on his face. “They stole my magic…” He said making my heart stop and eyes widen.

 

“WhAt?”

 

Error looked down and tightened his fists. “They stole my magic. I can’t feel it anymore. I’m vulnerable.” He said in dread looking down. “I have no idea where that boss monster sent them. But we need to get them back.” He announced quietly looking down.

 

“Maybe I can help with that...” A new voice said making us both freeze before we slowly moved our eyes to see another being. He had an outline of shorts and a hoodie. He was entirely black and goopy, with 4 tentacles coming out of his back. His left eye was illuminated in battle blue.

 

Error seemed to freeze at the sight of him, but I tightened my fists and ran forward. “Wait!” Error called out in warning.

 

I jumped at this atrocity only to get grabbed by one of his tentacles tightening tightly around my throat. He glowered slamming me into the ground. I was already seeing spots before he picked me up and threw me into a wall.

 

**Error Arial**

**Love null**

**HP 674/1000**

 

Dame, he is powerful.

 

I shakily got up and glared at the monster, ignoring the stinging pain in my backside.

 

Error glared at the monster. “What’re you doing here Nightmare?” He asked angrily. Nightmare chuckled darkly and walked up to him.

 

“I hear you're vulnerable now. Your magic scattered to different universes.” He spoke grinning (I think) darkly as he went towards him.

 

“Yeah. What do you care?” Error asked narrowing his eyes. Nightmare chuckled before he did something that made my eyes widen. He changed his form to look like Ink Arial.

 

“I care because, since this monster came through alternate versions of all Sans’ are being created.” What? I had no idea what that meant and by the looks of it neither did Error. “An alternate Ink, then an alternate you, I’ve checked around there’s an Underswap AU where Arial and his brother Roman.” I cringed at that name. “Replace Sans and Papyrus now.”

 

Error blinked and looked down. “AU are being created left and right just because of this one monster.” Nightmare finished shifting back into his own form.

 

“AnDWHAt DOEs thATMeAN?” I asked getting up. Nightmare turned and glared at me.

 

“It means that there are AU’s of AU’s being made now. I have enough trouble as it is keeping away from my brother, Dream as it is. I don’t want an alternate him running around AU’s now.” He grumbled low and darkly before grinning. “So, I’m willing to help you teleport across universes, to kill Arial.”

 

“Why woULd YOu do tHAt?” I asked suspiciously. He just shrugged and closed his eyes.

 

“Let’s just say. If he’s dead. My worries would be nothing.” Nightmare said shrugging. “Now, you want me to help you travel across universes?” He asked tilting his head extending a hand. I looked at it suspiciously before giving him my hand.

 

He grinned and pulled my arm, making me fall to the ground. He then melted into a puddle and travelled up my only sleeve.

 

“W-whAt aRE yoU dOiNG?!” I asked shocked. I could feel Nightmare grin in my sleeve.

 

“I can’t give you the power to teleport across universes, that’s impossible. But I can teleport with other beings to other universes.” I heard him speak evilly.

 

“So WHy aRe You-” I began to ask until Nightmare spoke again.

 

“I can’t go into the light, and I can only go where there’s a lot of negative emotions. You have plenty of that and I’m sure this sleeve will block out the light of bright universes.” He explained his voice slow and slick.

 

I grimaced a bit, but nodded, got up and grabbed Error. “So WhERe arE we GoINg FirsT?”

 

I heard and felt Nightmare laugh.

 

–

 

 

I walked with Frisk through the town, glancing at something every so often. I saw my reflection every so often. I looked weird. Core Frisk nodded and looked at me.

 

“Yes. Most universe have differences, whether it be a person, a choice, what happens when and how, or how they look.” They explained. I nodded and looked ahead of myself.

 

“If I was an orb of magic where would I be?” I thought out loud looking around.

 

“What?” A voice asked. Me and Core Frisk looked over to see someone who resembled the kid that explained fear to me in the other universe except he was wearing a light green shirt with light grassy stripes and a blue overall. His soul was red with a white core. I could tell because it was placed outside his body, placed right where their heart was located. Ironic.

 

“Oh… h-hey there.” I greeted nervously. The kid looked at me with a confused expression.

 

“What were you saying.” The kid asked tilting his head. I shook nervously.

 

“Um… nothing… me and my friend were just looking for--” I started before the kid cut me off.

 

“Um… first off it’s; ‘I and my friend’ secondly; What friend?” The kid asked looking around for Core Frisk.

 

I looked to the area that Core Frisk was standing and froze at seeing they vanished. “W-what?” I stuttered looking for them. “B-but they were just…”

 

“Your pretty wearied.” The kid said making me turn back to him. “Are you sure your okay?” He asked. I hastily nodded my head, breathing becoming a bit more difficult, my face burning a bit.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah, I’m fine kid,” I answered nervously. When I thought Core Frisk was standing beside me this was somehow more easy. “M-my names Arial… y-you?”

 

“Asriel and my brother Frisk,” Asriel said making my heart suddenly stop for a full second.

 

“W-what?” I asked shakily, looking at him. He was suddenly squinting making me blink.

 

“Hi.” He greeted in a completely different voice. “My name’s Frisk.” He said offering a hand to me. I looked at it, before hesitatingly giving him mine.

 

“Um… are you alright kid?” I asked looking at them with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said while I stared. “Sorry if this is a bit wearied, it’s just me and Asriel share a body.” Okay… what. The. HECK!

 

I blinked my eyes wide and stared at the kid. They suddenly gained an odd look. “And wow you have some seriously incredible fur! It looks so luscious I could draw my fingers along it all day!” He… flittered with me?

 

I blinked and leaned back, feeling my cheeks burn hotter by the minute. The kid suddenly opened their eyes and turned away sounding like they were silently scolding someone.

 

I slowly backed away, after about five steps I turned on my heel and ran away. “Hey WAIT!” I heard the kid call after me. I ignored him and continued to run.

 

–

 

I opened my eyes with a low groan and got up. Getting into a sitting position I rubbed my head and looked around. I saw Blueberry and Papyrus slowly getting up letting out low moans every now and then.

 

“Good to see you're all awake.” A voice happily said. I turned my head to see Core Frisk standing happily, their hands behind their back.

 

“Core Frisk? What happened?” I asked rubbing my aching head. Core Frisk grinned a bit and looked away.

 

“Oh… ah… nothing but Arial woke up a bit before you guys, I was with him trying to find Error’s first orb of magic. I kind of abandoned him when Asriel walked up to us and came back here to see you all waking up.” Frisk explained calmly. But it made my blood run cold.

 

I didn’t know Arial for very long, but I could tell he was shy, very shy. As in don’t leave alone unless you're sure he’ll be okay shy. “W-where is he?” I asked worriedly.

 

Core Frisk began to walk off and gestured for us to follow.

 

–

 

“Geez Frisk, could you have made that more awkward?” I asked Frisk, still in the same spot we were in after Arial ran off.

 

***You tell Asriel that you are sorry**

 

“Yeah, Frisk I know,” Asriel said looking down. “But you can’t just flirt with everyone in sight. It’s gonna make some people and monster uncomfortable like Arial.”

 

“Excuse me?” A voice said making me turn around and freeze at seeing, two Sans’ and Papyrus not wearing his battle body.

 

***You tell Asriel that you are just as confused as he is**

 

“S-Sans?” I asked in confusion. The yellow Sans shook his head.

 

“I’m not Sans. Well, actually I am. But I’m not your Sans.” He told me holding his hands up. “I’ll explain it to you later, but right now, my names Dream and I need to if you’ve seen another boss monster running around here.” He told me.

 

I shakily nodded my head. “Yeah. I have.”

 

“WHERE IS HE?” The second Sans asked loudly. Not very expected.

 

“My brother Frisk scared him off and he went that way,” I answered pointing to the direction Arial ran off.

 

Dream nodded and ran off with the other Sans and Papyrus, giving a quick thanks.

 

–

 

…

…

…

 

Huh?

 

What?

 

I slowly pushed myself up and looked around. I was in the Creativity Realm. How’d I get here? I looked down and tried to remember the last things I did. I pushed Ink Arial into the portal to the Creativity Realm then I fought Error Sans and Error Arial… Everything’s pretty much a blur after that.

 

I got up and walked forward. Where is Ink Arial? I pushed him in here, so he has to be here. “Arial?” I called out, getting no reply. I looked around again and then saw a window to an Underswap universe. I blinked and walked ahead seeing something out of the usual.

 

Muffet was watching a monster repair her shop, arm crossed and glaring. “Can’t believe those monsters. Practically destroy the town and then just bolting…” She continued to grumble angrily.

 

I blinked and leant in, before teleporting inside. “Excuse me.” I made my presence known to Muffet who jumped with a shriek. Normally I wouldn’t allow myself to be seen, but I didn’t have much of a choice.

 

Muffet turned to me wide-eyed. “Sans?” She asked confused.

 

“Ink Sans.” I corrected grinning before looking around. There was a lot of soot and Spreaded dirt dust and destroyed buildings **(AN: From Error Sans and Arial’s attack before the trio made it to the town.)** along with the hole in Muffet's bakery. “What happened?” I asked looking at Muffet as she glared narrowing her eight eyes.

 

“A few Sans’, Papyrus and two goat monsters fought and nearly destroyed the town, they said something about Error Sans being vulnerable now and that his magic is scattered and they have to find it before him then just left!” She rambled gesturing wildly.

 

I blinked in shock. Error Sans is vulnerable? I looked at Muffet wide-eyed before asking quickly. “Where are did they go?!”

 

Muffet jumped and stared at me wide-eyed. She shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know. They just left without a word. Hey if you see them again, do you mind telling them their gonna have to pay for all the repairs to the town because…” Muffet rambled, but I tuned her out and teleported out of the universe to search for my friends.

 

I teleported into an Underfell universe and sighed. “This is gonna take a while…”


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~

I rested one head against a tree as I held my chest with the other. Breathing precious air into my stressed lungs. I closed my eyes and sighed. That was one wired kid.

 

I looked around. I was in an area with a lot of grass and a long pavement, lamp posts and some benches. There was a few monsters and humans walking around. Some of the were conversing while the others just kept to themselves and walked around.

 

“Hey.” I heard a nasally and rather unpleasant voice say. I looked down to see a grey monster that resembled a cowboy hat with long arms and short legs. He was squinting at me with his lower lip stuck out slightly. He looked down to his phone and typed something.

 

“You tots can’t be here right now. There a signsa over there saying so.” He said, still looking at his phone pointing at a sign. It was blank. The little grey thing began sniffling then snorting. I looked down at him with a raised brow. “Ach-CHOOW!” The grey thing sneezed, turning away from his phone and not covering his mouth, getting his spit and snot on my trouser leg.

 

“EW!” I exclaimed in disgust jumping away. I looked at the grey thing expecting an apology. He said nothing and walked off.

 

I glared at him and then looked around. No one was looking. I slowly stepped to the grey thing pulling my paint brush out.

 

–

 

Toriel walked through the park happily humming. She looked at something and stopped staring. Another boss monster walked away from a tree a stir of dust blowing behind him.

 

“Excuse me?” Toriel called making the boss monster jump. He turned to her wide-eyed and stepped back. “Wait! Don’t be afraid.” She said seeing a look of fear cross Arial’s features. He shook slightly and stepped closer to her. She smiled and bent down to his height. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you before… are you new to town?”

 

Arial nodded shakily and looked away. Toriel was about to say something right when. “ARIAL!”

 

–

 

I, Blueberry and Swap Papyrus ran trying to find Ink Arial and ran into a park. We kept running and searching. Eventually, I saw Arial standing next to Toriel, who was bending down to his level.

 

“ARIAL!” I called not caring about who heard. He turned to me wide-eyed before grinning brightly and running up to me.

 

“DREAM! You’re okay!” He exclaimed sounding relieved. I grinned and when we were in a close enough range I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him flinch in surprise. I laughed slightly knowing he wasn’t expecting it but felt my heart warm with happiness when he hugged back.

 

I felt another set of arms wrap around me, and with a quick check, I saw it was Blueberry. I grinned and that grin only grew when Swap Papyrus wrapped his arms around us with a chill grin.

 

“Um… well…” I heard Toriel say in shocked confusion. I turned my neck to look at her. She was staring in surprise her eyes wide and one hand under one of her ears to scratch the side of her head. “This is certainly… interesting…”

 

I sighed, knowing this was gonna take a lot of explaining.

 

–

 

I walked through the town of Underfell Snowdin. I did my best not to be seen and looked for Ink Arial, Dream, Blueberry and Swap Papyrus. I narrowed my eyes. No one here. I teleported out of the town and went into Waterfalls.

 

–

 

Error Sans and I found ourselves in a new universe. It looked like we were in Snowdin town. Except it somehow seemed darker than usual. A bit more depressing.

 

“Hey, _nerd_.” I heard a rude voice call. I turned around to see Monster kid glaring at me meanly. He looked the same except he had a protrusion on the front of his head and along their tail. His teeth were sharp and his jumper was black with red stripes.

 

“I don’t who you are but I can tell you’re nothing but a total dweeb! Just like Sansie over there.” Jesus… this looked like MK but was nothing like him! Gonna have to call Tyrant.

 

Regardless I didn’t like how Tyrant was talking to me and felt the fur covering my eye shift as it’s battle smoke activated. Tyrant flinched but quickly bounced back and grinned glaring. “Ooohh… what? Gonna fight me? I bet you couldn’t even take ONE hit.”

 

I glowered at Tyrant, growling quietly. That was not true.

 

…Anymore.

 

I threw my hand forward and watched in shock as a wave of greenish blue strings came from my wrist and wrapped around Tyrant. I pulled my hand back and slammed him into Grillbys.

 

Tyrant got up and spat on the ground glaring at me. I grinned and prepared to fight. I pulled my hand back and summoned a gaster blaster. Tyrant flinched and stared at it.

 

–

 

I finished explaining everything to Toriel, who brought us to her home and had everyone come over. They were obviously shocked by everything.

 

“Hold it punk? Are you seeing that you're all from different universes?” Undyne asked narrowing her single eye doubtfully.

 

“A-and that you’re all working together to stop two evil beings who are trying to d-destroy all universe?” Alphys asked looking horrified.

 

“And now you’re jumping alternate universe to try and find this ‘Error Sans’ ‘magic orbs’ to keep him weakened?” Asriel said making air quotations.

 

“Yes, yes, and yes,” I said conforming all of their questions.

 

“i hope you don’t mind if we say that’s a little hard to believe,” Sans said narrowing one eye, hands in his hoodie.

 

“B-but there are three Sans’ and two Papyrus! Shouldn’t that be more than enough proof?” Ink Arial asked shakily. He was clearly uncomfortable.

 

“Well. Yes. I suppose that’s true.” Asgore said scratching his beard. Toriel glared at him momentarily before turning to us.

 

“I see… well. I’m more than happy to help and I’m sure the rest agree.” Toriel said making my blood run cold. I felt myself stiffen as the rest nodded.

 

“No! No, you can’t!” I exclaimed jumping up from the couch. Everyone looked at me in shock and then glared.

 

“Why not?” Undyne questioned angrily.

 

“This is a very dangerous mission and you all still have a story to be written. The only reason Blueberry Sans and Swap Papyrus are here is because their story's already been written and they’ve proved the can take care of themselves.” I explained gesturing to the two skeleton brothers.

 

Asriel pouted and folded his arms, squinting his eyes. “That’s no fun.” He spoke, Frisk voice coming out of his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry but you still have a future, and in order for it to be written, you need to be alive. Heck, us just standing here could be damaging it.” I spoke with dread rubbing my head.

 

“BUT COULDN’T HELP AT LEAST FIND THE ORB, IF WE CAN’T HELP YOU FIGHT ERROR SANS AND ARIAL?” Papyrus asked walking forward, raising a hand.

 

“that’s a pretty good point. we could use all the help we can get.” Swap Pap said lighting a cigar.

 

“yeah, if we can’t help fight these error guys, then we can help find the ‘magic orbs’.” Sans still didn’t sound like he believed us.

 

I sighed and closed my eyes. “Alright, just remember the second we get the orb, we have to leave,” I told everyone to which they nodded in understanding.

 

–

 

I walked through Waterfalls being careful not to be spotted. I hid at seeing two monsters approaching.

 

“Hey. Did you hear Snowdin’s being attacked by some boss monster?” One asked in a gruff voice. The other laughed cruelly.

 

“Seriously? Man, I would kill to see that. All those monsters must be suffering right now.” He spoke amused.

 

“I know right.” The other laughed.

 

I blinked. Boss monster? Asgore was still in his castle and Toriel couldn’t have walked out the Ruins yet. So was could be…

 

I froze in realisation and quickly teleported back to Snowdin.

 

–

 

Error Arial fired his gaster blaster barely hitting a few monster who were hiding. “HAH! You lIKe ThaT?!” He screamed looking around breathing heavily through his nose. Error Sans chuckling darkly behind him.

 

“heh… what do we have here?” A mocking voice filled the air. All the monsters looked from their hiding spots to see Sans standing a small distance away from the Error duo.

 

He had a set of sharp teeth, with a single gold tooth in the upper front row. His left eye was glowing red, and he had bags under his eye sockets. He wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt, black shorts with a yellow stripe going down them, and a pair of black, red, and white trainers with red laces.

 

He looked around the town and laughed. “glad to see someone’s finally following this world's motto probably… it’s kill or be killed.” He said darkly glaring, eventually, his pupils disappeared and red smoke began to dance around his eye wildly. “but unfortunately… i wanted to be the one to do this.”

 

Error Arial glared and got ready to fight. A few monster grinned darkly and silently laughed, expecting Sans to be creamed, but blanched when Sans right-hand shot from his pocket and Error Arial flung in the air before being tossed back into the ground, creating an Arial shaped crater. Not a moment sooner thousands of red pointy tipped bones slammed into Error Arial. Eventually, they all disappeared.

 

**Error Arial**

**Love Null**

**HP 889/1000**

 

Error Arial got up and felt blood dripping from his nose, due to the abuse his soul just took.

 

Sans grinned and cracked his neck. Arial grimaced before summoning a gaster blaster and firing it. All the monster were expecting Sans to be killed, not for him to side step and avoid the beam. Sans laughed and raised his hand summoning his own gaster blasters, they all fired and nearly blasted Arial who jumped in the air and held himself in place with his own magic.

 

Sans gritted his teeth, then grinned and raised a hand summoning thousands of spike-like bones and launched them at Arial.

 

Arial stopped influencing his soul and allowed himself to fall to the ground. It didn’t help because the bones still aimed at him and went towards him as if the were hit seeking missiles.

 

Arial side stepped then ducked and jumped back before turning around as he moved to the right. Arial kept moving to avoid the bones but they kept coming and a few actually struck him. He gritted his teeth and held his blood pouring wounds as soon as the bones were gone and fell to his knees.

 

**Error Arial**

**Love Null**

**HP 346/1000**

 

 

Arial gritted his teeth at his stats and narrowed his eyes and shook a bit as he saw his HP was still going down one by the second. He looked up to Sans and glared. He grinned and tilted his head.

 

“SANS!” A furious voice screamed. Sans froze with wide eyes and turned around to see Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk and Flowey were there. Frisk and Flowey were staring with awe, however, the former two were staring with fury. “HAVE. YOU. BEEN. HOLDING. BACK ON US!”

 

Papyrus never knew the amount of strength his brother held. He thought the only thing he was good at was being a screw-up and every once in a while able to do something worth taking credit for.

 

“uh...” Sans said dumbstruck. Error Arial looked up his eye flashing before dashing straight past Papyrus and grabbing Frisk by the scruff of their black shirt. He growled into their face, his hot breath slowly laying against it.

 

“YoU...” He growled angrily.

 

“What are you doing?” Nightmare asked bemusedly. Frisk blinked and looked at Arial’s only sleeve.

 

“It wAs FriSK THat DID THis to Me...” Arial said through gritted teeth. “I DOn’T cARe iF THiS ONe hAd nOTHinG to Do WITh iT or If THEre NOt EVen tHEm… All FrISks mUSt _die._ ”

 

Frisk looked terrified by what Arial was saying and stared at him in shock. Nightmare chuckled darkly and poked out through the head hole of Arial’s hood grinning.

 

“Not that I don’t like what you saying, but we have more pressing matters to focus on. Like killing Ink Arial.” He spoke darkly. “Just forget these monsters and Frisk we don’t have time for it. Just get Error Sans and let’s get out of here.”

 

“How are you so sure that Ink Arial’s here?” Arial asked glaring at Nightmare who sent a glare right back at him.

 

“I don’t, but I know one of Error Sans’ magic orbs are here, so they may be here too.” Nightmare responded before crawling back into Arial sleeve.

 

Arial glared at Frisk before roughly dropping them on the ground and taking a ‘shortcut’ to Error Sans. He grabbed his arm and took another ‘shortcut’.

 

The town of monster stepped out of hiding and looked around bewildered. A new skeleton monster suddenly appeared.

 

“I’m here to help! What’s happening?! Where’s the boss monster!?” Ink spoke pulling his paint brush out. Sans sent him a deadpanned stare.

 

“you literately _just_ missed them.” He said face palming. Ink blinked and looked around seeing all the monsters in town giving him unimpressed stares.

 

“Oh… heh, heh, heh…” He spoke bashfully, blushing blue. “Really?”

 

–

 

All the monsters in Dreemur Reborn universe looked around the town for the orb of Error’s magic. Alphys dug around in the trash, Undyne lifted a car and looked under it, Arial got his head stuck in a hollow tree and Asgore and Toriel were trying to pull him out, Dream and Blueberry looked around and checked inside of buildings, Papyrus was currently screaming at a tree asking saying if there was a magic orb up there if it could come out, Asriel watched with a raised brow as Sans and Swap Pap looked under a small patch of grass.

 

“hey.” Sans started before Swap Pap took over.

 

“any magic orbs in their?” He asked lazily. Blueberry and Papyrus glared at them.

 

“BROTHER THAT IS NOT HELPING!” Papyrus screamed over.

 

“oh what bro… are we not...” Sans started before he gave a part of the grass a hard tug pulling it out. “ _cutting_ it?” Swap Pap laughed a bit.

 

Papyrus and Blueberry groaned furiously, the former began jumping hard on the spot. “BROTHER! NOW IS NOT THE TIME-” He continued to rant as the tree started to shake and a blue orb fell out of it. “FOR YOUR PUNS--” Papyrus yelling was cut off as the orb landed directly on his head.

 

Everyone winced as Sans and Swap Pap pupils disappeared. Toriel and Asgore finally pulled Arial out of the tree and they all fall on their back hardly.

 

“HEY! DREEMUR REBORN PAPYRUS! YOU FOUND ONE OF THE ORBS!” Blueberry exclaimed excitedly.

 

Papyrus got up and rubbed his head. “I DID?” He asked questionably before looking to the ground beside him and seeing the blue orb. “I DID?!” He said in surprise before picking it up and getting up with a winning grin. “I MEAN… OF COURSE, I DID! I THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING!” He said placing a hand on his chest.

 

A few of the monster sweat dropped. Dream walked up to him and began talking. “Yeah, sure Pap. Now hand the orb here. We need to hide it.” He said reaching for the orb. While he talked Papyrus brought the orb to his eye and felt incredible power from it… and incredible darkness.

 

“HM… HOW ABOUT… NO!” He said turning to Dream with an evil grin.

 

The entire group froze and stared at Papyrus. “w-what?” Sans asked shakily. SANS!

 

“I SAID NO. THIS KIND OF POWER IS TO GREAT TO GIVE UP!” Papyrus said holding the orb away. Blueberry gritted his teeth and ran at Papyrus, he saw Blueberry coming and threw a hand forward, strings of dark blue shooting from his fingers. They wrapped around Blueberry’s shin, Papyrus then pulled his hand back and swung Blueberry into the same tree Arial was stuck in. The boss monster trio were staring shock and fear (Mostly from Arial).

 

Papyrus got into a fighting position and laughed darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

Error Arial’ ‘shortcut’ took him and Error Sans to Waterfall. Arial blinked and looked over the area. He walked away from Error Sans looking down.

 

He sighed closing his eyes. “What is it?” Nightmare asked peeking out of Arial’s collar. Arial glanced at Nightmare before looking away.

 

“I’m nOt SUre iF I MADe ThE RIGhT CHOicE…” Arial muttered. Nightmare was glad he was so close, or else he would never of heard him. But his statement filled him with confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I joINed ErroR SaNs in THe spITE oF tHE MOMenT… noW thAT I’m HEre… I wiSH I COUld taKE It BacK.” Arial admitted closing his eyes looking down. Nightmare blinked and scowled.

 

_Oh no you don’t!_

 

“Listen here. I can’t go to many alternate universe for certain reasons, but I know that they’re all filled with greed and selfishness…” Nightmare said leaning towards Arial’s ear. “You’re doing everything in and out of existence a favour by erasing the universes.”

 

Arial look lowered and he slumped a bit. “Listen, kid… if you feel pain just numb it. Know this and remember it… All universes, all alternates including you, deserve to be destroyed.” Nightmare said twisting to look Arial in the eyes.

 

He blinked and shifted his eyes downward. “All universes deserved to be destroyed.” He muttered looking down, his face blank.

 

Nightmare grinned and slivered back into his sleeve slowly. “That’s right… that’s right.” He said as he disappeared beneath Arial shirt.

 

He laughed darkly to himself, neither Error Sans or Nightmare himself revealing what kind of monster he was creating.

 

–

 

Swap Pap summoned a gaster blaster and fired it, aiming at Papyrus who moved away quickly. Dream glowered, rushing at Papyrus with his golden pole. He swung at him randomly Papyrus somehow dodging each one with total ease. He grinned evil and threw his hand forward, blue strings wrapped around Dream’s shins and he found himself being swung around and then slammed into the grass covered ground hard.

 

Ink Arial ran forward and painted a few green stripes on Papyrus. Papyrus looked at the ink before facing Arial with a wicked grin. “THAT DID NOTHING!”

 

Arial closed his eyes and grinned. “Clearly _you_ lack the power of imagination.” The green stripes suddenly became chains, immobilising Papyrus. Dream rubbed his head and stared stunned. He was acting so much like Ink Sans…

 

Papyrus glowered as Swap Pap walked towards him. His eyes widened when he reached for the orb. Papyrus gritted his teeth, broke free from the chains and kicked Swap Pap right in the chin.

 

Blueberry got up right in time to witnesses it and screamed his name when he flew in the air and landed on the hard ground. Dream quickly ran forward and healed him before he could turn to dust, Blueberry not far behind, staring with concern.

 

Asgore conjured his pitch fork and got into his battle stance. Papyrus grinned and got ready to fight him. Asgores right eye, flashed, blue, blue, orange, blue. He swung his pitchfork multiple time and Papyrus ran forward getting hurt so he stopped moving to clutch himself. He didn’t feel any pain in the next attack so he stayed still for the next and got hurt, moved again and got hurt again with a yell of pain.

 

**Papyrus**

**Love 1**

**H** **P** **278/680**

 

S ans was still grinning but his pupils were gone. He focused his magic on Asgore soul and slammed him into the ground before tossing him into a tree.

 

**Asgore**

**Love 8**

**HP 3481/3500**

 

“SANS!” Toriel exclaimed staring at Sans in shock.

 

“ **n o b o d y, h u r t s m y b r o.** ” Sans said low and darkly. Toriel flinched and looked away from him and to Asgore.

 

Arial didn’t know why but this looked familiar to him. He poked at his mind trying to remember something that could be relevant to the situation, but nothing came up.

 

Blueberry turned around and glared at Papyrus, rushed forward and conjured a few bones and threw them at Papyrus.

 

He grinned and using the blue strings, grabbed the bones and threw them right back at Blueberry. He flinched before doing what he did before in his own universe. He summoned a wall of bones and protected himself.

 

Toriel tur n ed to Papyrus and surrounded him in a ring of fire. The y slowly enclosed  on  him. He jumped and avoided the burning flames.  He  turned to Toriel and launched a bone at her. Just before it hit her face, however, a white dog jumped out and grabbed it running off.

 

“OH COME ON!” Papyrus screamed watching it run off.

 

Arial blinked looked at the dog and raised a brow. It turned to him and winked, before running off, disappearing out of view rather quickly.

 

Arial turned back to Papyrus and held his brush out. The skeleton glared and threw his hand forward, the blue strings shooting out and wrapping around the brush. Papyrus pulled and watched as the paint brush almost flew out of Arial fingers, but he quickly grabbed it and pulled it back. Papyrus grinned and pulled again, Arial still refused to give it up and pulled back.

 

Swap Pap got up and glared, summoning a gaster blaster and firing it. Papyrus turned hearing the beam, and his eyes widened when he saw it. He quickly ran forward with insusceptible speed. Sans stared at his brother as he dashed forward avoiding the beam. He hummed and raised a hand.

 

Papyrus gritted his teeth getting ready to attack until he blinked confused feeling his hand lift up. He looked to it and saw the orb was being raised, his hand along with it. He scowled and tried to hold onto the orb, only for it to be in vain.

 

Sans pulled his hand bag, forcing the orb to fly from Papyrus hand and float in the air. “nobody touch it.”

 

Everyone looked at Papyrus as he slowly raised from the ground rubbing his head. He stared blankly before freezing and looking horrified. “O-OH NO! FRIENDS! I AM SO SORRY!” He exclaimed putting his hands on his face.

 

Sans teleported next to him and soothingly rubbed his back. Dream blinked and walked towards the orb and held it, covering his hands with his cape while the rest stared.

 

He teleported to the Creativity Realm and set it on the ground before teleporting back. “Guess that these things can influence people emotions as well powers huh?” He muttered turning to the rest.

 

Asreil turned to them and froze at seeing, Dream as well as Swap Pap Blueberry and Arial were gone.

 

–

 

The group stood in the Omega Realm, as Core Frisk spoke. “Okay everyone now that the first orb is taken care off, we have to get to the next as quickly as possible. Are you all ready.” They spoke making them all nod. Frisk nodded and teleported them all to the next universe.

–

 

I walked with Error Sans through the underground. This universe's one was quite aggressive, we were attacked a few time because the monster thought we couldn’t fight back. They were right for Error, but not for me.

 

We walked and eventually came to a waterfall where I saw something shine. My curiosity peeked, I walked over and felt my eyes widen with what I found.

–

 

“Error Sans,” Arial said making Error look over, slightly exasperated. But when Arial turned around holding something his eyes widened and grin grew.

 

It was one of his magic orbs.

 

He put his hand out and grinned when Arial tossed the orb. He grabbed it and felt his magic return as the orb slowly faded into nothing.

 

**Error Sans**

**Love 34**

**HP 9.8/null**

 

Error looked at Arial, summoned a gaster blaster and grinned.

 

–

 

I found myself lying on a bed of golden flowers. I looked around cursorily.

 

“Where are now?” I asked.

 

…

…

…

 

“Guys?” I asked looking around. No one was there. I felt my heart drop and jump back up. “GUYS?!” I exclaimed getting up and looking around.

 

“mmmm...” I heard a tiny voice moan. I blinked and turned around seeing a child. They appeared to only be two and a half. Or maybe just about three. They were wearing a blue jumper with purple stripes that covered their neck, blue trousers and brown boots. I blinked and looked around.

 

I walked up to the child and poked their face. They moaned unhappily and shook a bit. I poked them again and watched as they slowly got up, keeping their eyes closed. Or maybe squinted…

 

They looked up at me and they gained a look of fear scooting away. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” I said, biting down my own fear. The child looked at me, they still looked scared but had a look of curiosity. They walked up to me and held their arms up. I blinked and looked around, before bending down and picking them up.

 

They giggled a bit before going. “Mooo!” I blinked. What? “Ah-MOOO!” They exclaimed once more. What are they doing?

 

I heard a soft voice giggle and blinked at seeing Toriel. She was wearing a robe that had some sort of symbol on them. “I think they may think you're a cow.” She said making me blink again.

 

What’s a cow?

 

Toriel froze and leant back staring at me. Oh, right… they eyes. Guess that isn’t normal huh? The only monster I’ve seen do that is Ink. It mustn't be very common huh?

 

–

 

I looked around the universe we were in and took a quick guess. Overtale. A universe where Frisk was a monster and broke the barrier from the outside rather than in.

 

Swap Pap and Blueberry looked around confused.

 

“where are we now?” Pap asked looking at Core Frisk.

 

“Overtale. A universe where monsters are humans and humans are monsters. Frisk is a boss monster and they escape to the surface and brake the barrier from the outside.” Core Frisk explained. The duo looked surprised by the information.

 

Wait.

 

Where’s Arial?

 

I looked around for the boss monster and saw nothing. “C-Core Frisk.” I started shakily. “W-where’s Arial?” I asked and watched as their eyes widened. They looked around, Pap and Blueberry doing the same.

 

“Uh oh…” Core Frisk muttered looking at me in dread.

 

–

 

I looked around the parsley destroyed town of Snowdin. This was gonna take _long_ time to clean up. Especially since the monsters were fighting each other of who should do what rather then working together to fix it up.

 

I watched as Fell Papyrus scolded and hit Fell Sans. Fell Frisk didn’t look happy but just continued to rub Flowey’s petals. I sighed and looked down. I don’t think my friends are here, but I can’t leave with the error duo running around.

 

I watched as Undyne screamed at monsters to hurry up and fix the town. They glared at her but complied. Albeit reluctantly. I stood watching the monsters work before.

 

“Hello Ink.” I froze and turned to see Error Sans standing with a savage grin. He pulled his hand up and summoned a gaster blaster. He fired it at me, forcing me to jump forward and avoid it. The ground where I stood began to feel hot so I moved just as a few flaming spears shot out from it.

 

I looked up to the top of Grillbys to see Error Arial standing on top grinning his right hand raised.


	9. A few AU's

Toriel lead Frisk and me to her home in the ruins. Frisk kept climbing on my cape to see how far up they could get whenever we stop. She brought us into her home and said she was going to make Butterscotch cinnamon pie to celebrate our arrival. This made no sense to me because you can’t put butterscotch and cinnamon into the same dish, it’ll be to sweet.

 

She showed us our bedroom, though there was only one bed she said she would work on getting a second on. I watched Frisk take of their boots and sit down on the bed, soft snoring soon filling the silent room.

 

I looked around the room and sighed looking down. I walked out, walked down the corridor rubbing my hand against the wallpaper plastered wall. I eventually came to a wall. There was a mirror on the wall. A plant sitting right next to it. It was long, thin, green and had some sort of long brown thing on the top of it.

 

I looked at the mirror and examined myself again. Seeing my own face… it was so unfamiliar, like meeting someone you never seen in your life before. I blinked twice and watched my iris switch shape. I looked over my snow white fur stroking it, feeling the tips and smooth texture tickle my furry hands.

 

Everything is wearied. Even me. I for some reason seem to know some things and don’t seem to know other things. I knew what a window was, but mistook it for a mirror and I didn’t even know what that was. I know what colours, clothes, basically anything that isn’t too important. Hm…

 

I looked over myself again, I had no idea who I was, and barely knew what I looked like. But I knew what I was. A boss monster, but I don’t remember much less. Why is that? I closed my eyes and looked down thinking. What happened to me? Why can’t I remember who I am?

 

Pain suddenly struck the bottom of my mind like a bullet. I winced and squeezed my eyes. I threw my hand to the corner of my head and grabbed the sides of it. The pain continued, feeling as if it was trying to borrow out from my brain and claw at my skull.

 

I feel to my knees feeling the pain continue.

 

_**Black… Blackness? Everywhere… Now where am I?** _

 

“ _ **That’s him?” A small high voice said. It sounded very familiar.**_

 

“ _ **Yes. This is your brother.” A woman's soft voice said, followed by a mans laughter. I tried open my eyes letting out a low moan. “Oh wait! I think he’s waking up.” The woman’s voice said excitedly. I opened my eyes light filling them and blinding me momentarily. It soon faded and I came face to face with a big boss monster face. She was goat monster like me and she smiled at me, eyes full of love.**_

 

_**I tried to ask who she was but all that came out was baby babble. A skeleton monster walked over and looked at me with a big bright smile. I looked at him wide eyed. I reached my hands out to him and watched him smile as the boss monster handed me to him, the skeleton soon cradling me.** _

 

_**I heard myself giggle as the skeleton began to move his finger around my stomach. “Say Roman, wanna hold him?” He asked looking at something below me.** _

 

“ _ **W-what?!” I heard a voice say nervously. “A-are you sure?” It asked as I tried to look over but had little to no success.**_

 

“ _ **Yes I am sure.” The skeleton reassured as he bent down to something. “Now come, I’m sure he’d love to meet his big brother.”**_

 

_**I felt myself being placed into a smaller and weaker pair of arms. I looked up to the one holding me to see another skeleton. He was looking at me nervously. “Um… hi… uh… Lil’ brother.” I’m not to sure why, but when I looked at him, I felt an unimaginable amount of love fill my soul. I giggled and reached up grabbing his shoulder’s. He flinched as I wrapped my arms around him.** _

 

_**I heard the other two monster giggle. “Think he likes you.” I heard the boss monster say happily.** _

 

“ _ **Yeah… hope he doesn't get to attached to you.” I heard the skeleton say.**_

 

–

 

_**Everything was silent until a loud bang sounded making me jump. For some reason I was filled with a great deal of fear. I jumped from my bed and ran out, having to jump to reach the door handle. I ran into the sitting room to see Roman taking a nap on the couch. “ROMAN!” I shouted running to him.** _

 

_**He flinched and shot into a sitting position. He didn’t have time to notice me before I jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.** _

 

“ _ **Arial? What is it?” He asked wrapping his arms around me.**_

 

_**I looked up to him fearfully. “I heard a loud noise outside. I think a human is trying to attack me!” I exclaimed rubbing my face into his chest and jumped when another bang sounded.** _

 

_**I heard Roman chuckle as he rubbed circles on my back. “No brother, that’s called thunder.” He explained laying back down, keeping me close to his chest.** _

 

“ _ **T-thunder?” I asked shakily, looking at him. He grinned and looked at me.**_

 

“ _ **It’s something I’ve heard come’s from the surface, they say it’s so loud that it travels all the way to the underground.” he said smiling. “You know...” He spoke tilting his neck bone to look at the roof, eyes full of wonder. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like up there. I bet the suns amazing. It’s always been my dreams to go there and my hopes to get out of the underground.” He said pulling me closer.**_

 

_**I snuggled into his chest bones and sighed tiredly. Soon dozing off.** _

 

I gasped and opened my eyes wide, finally feeling the pain stop. I stepped forward and breathed heavily, bending forwards grabbing my temple. I rubbed it to help ease the after ache. I hummed and looked over to see Toriel walking into the room with Frisk in it with a slice of pie in hand.

 

I looked down and sighed. I can’t stay here. My friends need me. The other pain and onslaught of memory's forgotten, I did what I did when Ink was in trouble and focused my attention of teleporting.

 

My energy soon depleted quickly. I felt something drop in my stomach and bounce back up and then down again. I slowly opened my eyes, breathing heard, grabbing my chest. I looked around. I was in another one of these Snowdin towns but there was no monsters plus there was some kind of grey texture on the ground and blowing with the wind.

 

I ran all over the town looking for someone. Nobody, no one in a house, no one throwing ice into the wearied-looking liquid. Were they throwing ice? I don’t know, I only got a short look.

 

I ran towards the path that got some blinding icy sheet as you walked along it before it slowly faded. I stepped to see another skeleton resembling Ink kneeling down to a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. The chest plate had some sort of symbol on them.

 

I froze and stared at the suit on the ground. That was what Papyrus in the other universe was wearing. And I remember when I killed that wearied cowboy hat monster he turned to some kind of grey dust. The same dust that was all over town… the same dust that’s covering Papyrus armour.

 

I let out a choked gasp and stumbled backwards. The Sans turned to me, grinning largely, but his eyes were gone and you could feel the anger radiating from him. “who’re you?”

 

I shook and turned away. “U-um… Arial…” I said attempting to walk away. I bumped into Sans with a yelp and backed away. I looked back and fourth from the spot he was standing at not to long ago and to him with disbelief. He didn’t even leave footsteps.

 

“how’d did you get here?” He pressed walking up to me. I shook slightly and looked at Papyrus armour on the ground.

 

“Um… is that...” I trailed off pointing at dust covered armour. Sans blinked and his pupils reappeared, a look of sadness in them as his grin became strained.

 

“yeah… it is.” He said walking back to the spot he was once kneeling in. I quickly focused my attention on teleportation again. My energy dropped again, but wasn’t as bad as before.

 

I opened my eyes to see a bunch of monster, coloured with red and white, they were staticky as if their body’s were trying to break apart. They all turned to me slowly, a pile of dust between them all. Suddenly and inverted white soul shot up and reformed becoming black with red cracks. The dust danced around it and formed a monster looking similar to the rest, but with a different form. They all began limping towards me, slowly advancing.

 

I felt my heart drop and the blood rushing through my veins stop, making my skin feel ice cold and crawly. I immediately focused my attention on teleporting again. I felt a spike of exhaustion. I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing between a girl with pink eyes who was holding a white inverted soul to a pink blob thing, it’s eyes and mouth were squiggle and a dying Sans being held by Asriel who had green eyes. They all looked at me with disbelief.

 

I sweat dropped and teleported again. This time I was standing in front of a Frisk who had a slight blush, they were holding a pot which had a flower with a face in it, a green ribbon tied around the pot. There wasn’t much colour. The two stared at me as I stared right back. I quickly teleported.

 

I didn’t even have to focus that hard this time. I was standing in front of Asriel and Frisk, there was another one who looked like Frisk but there skin was more of a peach colour and their hair was more darker, there eyes weren’t squinted and were rusty red, looking brown, a green jumper with autumn forest stripes. They all stared at me wide eyed.

 

I face palmed, crossing my eyes. “Forget it...” I said annoyed and focused my attention in that universe I was in before I started jumping and teleported again. I ran down the corridor and look in the room to see Frisk fast asleep as piece of pie on a plate resting on the ground.

 

Finally, a universe I want to be in.

 

I sighed and walked back in lying on the ground. I thought over everything. Error said I wasn’t used to teleporting yet. But I did it so many times now it felt like I could do it all I want. But I don’t know where my friends are, so that won’t be much help.

 

I decided to forget my problems and fall asleep.

 

–

 

I glared at Frisk as they rubbed the back of their head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where he went. It’s really hard to focus when you can see all alternate universes at the same time.” I dropped my glare and sighed closing my eyes. That was a fair point.

 

“Can you see which on Arial is in though?” I asked looking at them. They sadly shook their head.

 

“No. I’m sorry but I can’t.” Frisk said looking down. I suddenly felt something tug on my cape, along with a low bleat.

 

I turned to see a boss monster Frisk looking at me. I froze and stepped back, looking to Core Frisk and saw that they had vanished.

 

I looked to the swap duo to see them staring at Frisk confusedly.

 

“WHY DOES THAT MONSTER LOOK SO MUCH LIKE THE HUMAN?” Blueberry whisper-shouted to his brother who shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey Pot AU: http://illtrytobegood.tumblr.com/  
> Zombietale AU:https://zombie-frisk.tumblr.com/  
> True Preset:http://archiveofourown.org/works/6548656/chapters/14982415  
> Gltichtale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W82A03JTaqQ


	10. Chapter 10

I looked down at the tiny boss monster. Gulping slightly I bent down and picked them up. They looked at me with their squinted eyes and tilted their head. Their confusion was understandable. No other monster should be on the surface.

 

Before anything could be done, the sound of a woman grunting then the pain of something hard hitting the back of my skull radiating like heat from a hot fire touching your cold skin. I fell to the ground dropping Frisk who bleated shortly. Blueberry picked me up and ran into hiding with Papyrus.

 

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.” I swear to god. Toriel’s kind, but she’s as blind as a bat in most universes. “Fear not my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the forests. I come along this path every day to see if a monster has managed to escape the underground. You are the first monster to get out in a long time.” Toriel said bending down and petting Frisk, resulting in them pouting but not pulling away. “Come! I will guide you through the maze of forests.” Toriel grabbed Frisk’s hand and started pulling them along. “Come along now.”

 

The two walked off leaving silence. “WHY DID THAT LARGE HUMAN LOOK AND SOUND LIKE QUEEN TORIEL?” Blueberry asked as soon as they were semi-out of hearing range.

 

I sighed and walked out looking at the rock Toriel must’ve thrown at me. “Because in this universe the humans are monsters and the monsters are humans. That was your queen Toriel in human form.” The two were clearly surprised if not shock by the information I had given them.

 

Core Frisk appeared and looked up at us. “Everyone, Error Sans’ magic orb is in Asgore’s castle. Right behind his thrown.” They said making my eyes widened.

 

“KING ASGORE? I THOUGHT HE HAD ‘FALLEN DOWN’?” Blueberry said confusedly. It was obvious why he thought that. When their Toriel declared war Asgore left without hesitation. No Asgore or Toriel ever gave an explanation to why the other left and so the monsters were left to assume they had died.

 

“No, he’s not. And we can’t go in his castle, he’ll kill us on sight.” I told Core Frisk. They nodded and turned away grabbing their chin.

 

“That is true. We will have to sneak in and steal the orb without alerting anyone of our presences. But we have to get the orb quickly. You remember how Dreemurr Reborn Papyrus acted as soon as he got his hands on it.” I nodded. That was very true. Papyrus went mad with power as soon as he got his hands on it. The minute he lost it he went back to normal, but if a human get’s their hands on it… who knows what’ll happen.

 

“SO WE’RE PLANNING A SNEAK OPERATION ON THE CASTLE? AWESOME! IT’LL BE LIKE IN ONE OF THOSE HUMAN MOVIES UNDYNE SHOWED US!” Blueberry said his grin growing brighter by the minute.

 

This was gonna be difficult.

 

–

 

Ink pointed his brush at the error duo as they slowly walked towards him grinning. A gaster blaster beam suddenly came between them. Ink looked over to see Underfell Sans glaring darkly his and raised, a blaster floating beside him.

 

“so sorry, but it seems that you two destroyed the town and now we have to clean your mess up.” He said red smoke began to dance around his red eye. “guess i’m gonna have to show you why in this world… **it’s kill or be killed...”**

 

He raised his hand shot up and Error Sans was lifted before being thrown back down, lifted and thrown into Chillbys.

 

**Error Sans**

**Love 34**

**HP 2.3/null**

 

Error Arial looked over and glowered. He raised his hand but jumped back when a red spear suddenly came a few inches away from his foot. He flinched his fur jumping and starting to frizzle **(You know, like in those moments in anime shows.)** He quickly looked over to the direction the spear flew from to see Undyne and Papyrus, both growling darkly.

 

Arial pulled his lips back, showing his teeth. He stared blankly with a slight grimace. He blinked and looked over them with his eyes, blinked and began to grin, his sharp crooked grin, his pupil dilating. Fell Sans blinked and leant back. He didn’t see his eyes doing that when they fought before… wait why was he looking at his eyes?

 

Error Arial pulled his hand behind his shoulder, a gaster blaster appearing beside him. His grin grew wider, his cheeks wrinkling. He threw his hand forward and the blaster went off.

 

Fell Sans glared and summoned a blaster skull to protect himself. The beam was stronger than anticipated, resulting in it breaking the skull wall with ease. Fell Sans quickly took a ‘shortcut’ to beside Chillbys before it hit, making some of the monsters grumble unhappily.

 

Ink ran forward and drew an orange circle around Arial. He looked up with a raised brow and attempted to walk forward until a barrage of orange spears shot up and surrounded him. Arial looked at Ink and gritted his teeth, his lips shaking slightly.

 

The error skeleton got up and glowered at the sight before him. He turned to Papyrus and Undyne summoning a gaster blaster firing it immediately. Papyrus heard the beam before he saw it. He ran abandoning Undyne to get hit by the powerful beam.

 

**Undyne**

**Love 7**

**HP 1884/2600**

 

Undyne fell to the ground covered in soot. She got up quickly and scowled at Papyrus who did nothing but shrug in his own defence. Error Arial quickly pushed through the bones, gritting his teeth as he felt the abuse hit his soul.

 

**Error Arial**

**Love null**

**HP 986/1000**

 

Before he had a chance to recover a few pointed tipped bones jammed into his back, followed by many others and soon a small arrow-shaped spear. He fell to his knees using his hands to keep himself from collapsing to his face.

 

**Error Arial**

**Love null**

**HP 658/1000**

 

Error Arial uneasily got to his feet. He turned to glare at the group that had attacked him, a small bit of blood trickling from his nose. He raised his arm and watched the dark greenish blue strings shoot from his wrist. They wrapped around Papyrus’ shin and made him fall to the ground as Arial pulled his wrist back. Sans, although grinned amused, glared at Arial and summoned a gaster blaster, firing it as soon as it came. Arial avoided the most likely lethal beam and watched it move until it hit a monster that was coming out of the forest to see what all the noise was. It ended up being ejected and went flying, who knows where giving a low scream. The monsters didn’t look like they’d be losing any sleep over it.

 

Undyne summoned a spear and ran towards Arial angrily. He remained calm and took a ‘shortcut’ next to Chillbys right as she jumped up and jammed her spear where Arial was once standing. She left the spear where it as and turned to Arial, glaring. He grinned and saluted her like he used to do with his Undyne.

 

–

 

Alyhys and Mettaton watched from her lab, Alphys was staring calmly, while Mettaton’s light were flickering, every once and a while forming an explanation mark or a question mark or both, one set of his arms on the sides of his squarish robotic head and the next two in a ‘back off’ position.

 

Alphys reached into her lab coat and pulled out a phone. Mettaton looked at her and saw the number she was speed dialling, his lights dimming down, three red dots flickering on his machine, resembling sweat. “Oh no…” He muttered before speeding off.

 

Alphys made a ‘tick’ sound and turned back to the machine, silently wondering why she but that coward of a ghost in her robot. The phone clicked indicting who ever she was calling picked up.

 

–

 

Arial jumped up and performed a somersault avoiding Papyrus moving ground bone attack. He grinned at the tall skeleton mockingly. Papyrus gritted his teeth, smoke literally blowing from his nose hole. Arial lost his grin and looked down, a dark shadow covering his eyes. **(Like with Asgore when you fight him.)**

 

“You know Papyrus…” He muttered darkly not looking up. Papyrus narrowed his eyes into a glare, but still give Arial his full attention like most other monsters included, even Frisk. “You’re Frisk is merciful, their kind, they choose to give mercy no matter what happens to them… no matter what you all do to hurt them, they forgive you and want nothing more than to be friends…”

 

All the monsters glowered angrily. If he was trying to make them feel bad, it would never work. They were proud of their actions. “I, however, wasn’t so lucky…” Okay, that made the monsters blink confusedly.

 

“WHAT?” Papyrus asked, balling his hands into fists. Arial tilted his head slightly so only the eye that was surrounded by blackish-red smoke could be seen.

 

“My Frisk… killed all of us… they knew us, but we didn’t know them… It was like they just killed us for no given reason.” That made a lot of monster’s jaws drop. “I’d be lying if I said that they didn’t have a right to do it to us… They had more of a right than anyone… I thought I could forgive them for that… that we could be friends after it was over.”

 

Arial could remember the pain that slowly built up when Frisk jammed the dagger into his waist and dragged all the way to his collar bone on the other side of his body. Both physically and emotionally.

 

“Apparently not… I could see all the paths… and where they lead….” Arial muttered looking down again. Flowey looked at Frisk who was staring fearfully of the actions Arial said they had done, a few tears appearing in their eyes. “Once I was killed there was no turning back, but they somehow did. They turned back the clock… but it wasn’t possible… But they did it anyway. I was trapped in the timeline code because I tried to stop something that nobody wanted.” He continued the monster looking at each other, thinking that Arial’s Frisk was a coward for not finishing their actions, not giving a dame about the horridness.

 

“I escaped, but with a downfall… The time line’s code broke me… and I became this.” Error Arial said looking back up grinning, staring at the uncaring face of Papyrus and the other monsters. “But what if your Frisk’s wasn’t merciful? What would you do then? They could reset everything and kill you all over and over again…” Papyrus raised an eyebrow he didn’t have. “Hm… that face. That’s the face of someone who doesn't care.” Arial said narrowing his eyes. “And someone who has no idea that there being distracted.” He added grinning darkly.

 

Papyrus blinked and then heard a beam. He turned to see a gaster blaster beam, far bigger then what he expected. The beam hit dead point, practically blowing Papyrus to bits. As soon as the beam was finished and the large cloud of smoke faded away, a large crater of black soot where Papyrus was once standing.

 

**Error Sans LOVE has increased.**

 

Undyne stared in shock as one of her only friends was blown into nothingness. She turned to give a gritted teeth scowl at Error Sans who just grinned. Error Arial teleported next to Sans and glared. “Why’re we even still here? We’ve got what we wanted, let’s just go.” Arial said to his sleeve where Nightmare was residing.

 

Nightmare growled a bit but still complied. The error monsters disappeared with a flash of reddish black. Ink Sans blinked and looked at the destroyed town and massive crater. He shifted his gaze back and fourth before teleporting.

 

Underfell Sans watched Ink leave and looked down sighing. “welp, snowdin is destroyed and papyrus is dead… but at least asgore doesn’t know-” A rough and loud cough interrupted Sans' out loud thinking. He flinched and turned to see Asgore glaring down at him, Alphys standing arms crossed behind him.

 

A lot of the monster in town flinched and went back into hiding. Frisk tried to get out to say ‘hi’ but Flowey used his roots to silence them and silently pulled them both away to avoid the ruthless king.

 

–

 

Arial slept peacefully, the dark silent room being a pleasure. He slept until he felt something pull the fur on his cheeks. He creaked an eye open to see Frisk kneeling beside his head. They brushed his fur and pulled on it.

 

“What’re you doing?” Arial asked raising a brow.

 

“Aw wwawhna pwaw.” Frisk said petting Arial fur. Arial sighed and sat up. “YAY!” Frisk almost screamed before pulling on his paw and he got up. “Cwome wome!” They said pulling him towards the door. Arial sighed, closing his eyes. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
